A Mystery Love
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Cena had all but given up on finding love when Alex walked in. The young man has also caught someone else's eye and seems to be returning the attention. Can Cena win him over or will he lose? AU WWE M/M Slash
1. Prologue

**A/N: Co-written with RockyGirl19.**

**A/N 2: I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. You guys are AWESOME! You know who you are.**

**A/N 3: This takes place during Alex's time during _NXT_. It does not follow _A Love That Comes True_ storyline.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Prologue**

There he sat at the bar nursing a bottle of beer. His blues were on his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He was a good looking thirty something year old. He had blond eyes and dark blond hair even though he kept it covered with his baseball cap. When he smiled, he had these dimples that melted anyone that looked his way. Tonight, he did not smile. Tonight, his face held sadness. He was alone like he always was. It was not loneliness of friends, he had plenty. It was loneliness of the heart that made him somber.

He turned around to stare at everyone that had gathered for the night. Mike sat with Jericho and Edge, who had his arm around Chris's shoulder, lowly talking. Vladimir and Evan slow danced together. Ted and Maryse made out in a corner. John Morrison laughed at a joke that Punk told while Ron or R-Truth shook his head.

The man sighed and turned back to his drink. It was not like he did not want a relationship. He tried with both men and women in and out of the industry, but nothing panned out. He always ended up heart-broken or breaking hearts. Sure, he loved his job, who wouldn't? He as the face of WWE and had legions of fans. He hated his love life though. Going home on breaks to an empty house or going back to the hotel room to an empty bed made the void even better.

"You alright?" Randy asked as he sat down.

The man nodded.

"Cena, we've been friends for far too long," Randy stated. "I know when something is wrong. Sir, can I have a beer?"

The bartender completed his order.

Randy studied his best friend as he drank his beer. "Let me guess, same old shit, huh?"

Cena chuckled.

"If you don't want to be alone, then do something about it."

"I have...time and time again."

"Dude, you have to let go of the past before you can move on," Randy said. "I know you loved him, but you let you go. He wanted something else. Let him go and once you do, you'll be happier for it. I know your love life would be."

"What ever, dawg." Cena stared in the mirror and saw Mike throwing glances their way. "Your boyfriend's wanting your attention."

Randy looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I'll talk with you later, man."

Cena nodded as Randy squeezed his shoulder when he went back. Cena watched as his friend sat down beside Mike and gave him a kiss. The Viper threw his arm over the young man's shoulder and pulled him close. They both listened to Jericho and Adam talk.

Cena smirked and looked away. He was lost in thought until the door opened. He straightened up and stared at the young man. He was muscular and built like a football player or wrestler. He looked to be an inch or two taller than Cena. His dish water blond hair was kept short but longer then the champ's. Because he was far away from Cena and the bar was dim, he could not make out the newcomer's eyes.

A smile played on Cena's lips as he looked over the young man.

"Alex!" Mike called.

The young man smiled broadly, causing Cena's heart to skip a beat. Alex strode over and pulled up a chair to sit with the group.

_So, that's Mike's protege, _Cena thought with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter One**

"You did well tonight, Alex," Mike complimented as they walked back to the locker room.

"Thanks, Miz," Alex said.

"Hey, hey, hey," Mike replied. "It's Mike when we're off-screen."

"Sorry." The young blond smiled as they got to the room. "Another week, another win."

Mike nodded. "Go ahead and get ready. You, me, and a case of beer."

"Won't Randy be upset?"

Mike shook his head. "He's hanging out with Cody and Ted tonight."

"I thought you two were attached at the hip."

Mike made a face. "No. He has poker night with them and at least two other wrestlers twice a month."

Alex nodded. "Does he win?"

"Sometimes. Other times, he comes home fuming and I have to deal with it."

The young man furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you deal with it?"

Mike gave the young man his famous Cheshire smile.

Alex stared at him and his eyes grew wide as he blushed. "Oh." Alex went to his locker and opened it. "Huh?"

"What?"

Alex pulled out a card and opened the envelope. "It's a congratulations card with two gift cards."

"Really?"

Alex nodded as he got a whiff of something coming from the card. "Nice cologne."

Mike sniffed as well. "That is really nice." He stared hard at the card. "I know that smell from some where."

"Really?"

Mike nodded, "But I can't put my finger on it. Where's the gift cards from?"

"One from Barnes and Noble and this one from JC Penny."

"JC Penny?"

Alex nodded.

"Let me see them."

The young blond handed the over and Mike began to call their numbers. He watched as his expression changed from curiosity to shock.

"What?"

"They both have five hundred dollars on them." Mike handed them back to Alex.

"Wow." He looked at the cards. He placed them into his bag.

"You have a secret admirer," Mike teased.

"Hush." Alex grabbed his things and headed for the showers.

The young blond stood under the hot water. He loved the feeling of the water stinging him. He let out a low hiss before grabbing the soap to lather up. He rinsed, dried off, and got dressed.

Mike waited for him. "Ready?"

"Almost," Alex packed his gym bag and made sure that his cards were still there. "Now ready."

"Cool, I was thinking Bud Light and some food."

"Can we get some Smirnoff as well?" Alex asked.

"Of course."

Both men left the locker room and headed straight to their cars. Mike drove off first as Alex made it to his vehicle. He saw another envelope underneath the wipers and pulled it out. He read the card and looked at two more gift cards. He took a whiff of the card and gave a lopsided smile. He scanned the darkened parking lot, biting his lower lip. Shaking his head, Alex climbed in and drove off. Cena stepped out from the shadows with a smile on his face.

…

Mike and Alex sat drinking and watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn sitting between them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alex asked.

"Go ahead," Mike replied.

"You don't have to answer if I'm being to forward."

"Ask away."

Alex sighed. "I know that you're bi and I was wondering...how is it like to be with a guy?"

Mike turned his whole body to the young man.

"I mean, you both have the same equipment and-um-yeah."

"Are you a little bi-curious?"

Alex blushed.

"Who is it?"

"It's no one."

Mike laughed.

The young man shook his head. "I'm just a little curious."

The older man nodded. He thought a moment. "Well, a relationship with a man is no different than with a woman. I mean, we go on dates, spend time with family, and what not."

"I'm talking about the sex."

"I'm getting to that." He sighed and gathered his thoughts, "Sex with man is the same as sex with a woman but anal. It can be challenging. I mean, you have that mind set that there are only a few positions that you can do with a man verses a woman. That's the vanilla way of thinking in my opinion. You shouldn't be afraid of experimenting to see what positions you like the best and which you hate."

"Which ones do you like?" Alex asked.

"Let's just say that I'm not afraid to try out new things."

Alex nodded. "So...who do you decide who-um-tops or bottoms?"

Mike smirked. "You talk with your partner about it."

"Okay...are you..."

"I'm switch normally, but with Randy, I bottom. Always."

The younger man nodded again. "So...blow jobs."

"I like it with a man better than a woman."

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know. I think it's because a man knows what he wants from a blow job: the suction, the perfect amount of teasing, the massaging of the balls, and the tongue work."

Alex was silent and deep red.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to stop this conversation?"

"I'm fine." Alex slowly breathed. "So, how long have you been with Randy?"

"It seems like forever. We got together in 2007 after he broke up with his partner."

"He broke up with someone to be with you?"

Mike nodded. "That he did."

"Wow."

"I know. Shocked the hell out of everyone even me. I mean, he'd been with Cody forever...since they were kids."

"How did Cody take it?" Alex questioned.

"At first, he was hurt and then angry. He made my life hell. I mean, my car was vandalized, my shit was stolen, pranks...hell, some of the other guys got in on the action. I never told Randy, but he figured it out or rather, Cena told him."

"Cena?"

"Yeah, John Cena. He's Randy's best friend. Cena had my back when he could be around. When Randy found out, he came down hard on everyone and harder on Cody."

"Did that make him stop?"

Mike nodded as he sipped his beer. "He finally accepted it when he saw how happy Randy was with me. We're on talking terms, but that's it. Randy still considers him a friend so..."

"Does it make you weary?"

"Sometimes...but I know Randy will never cheat on me." Mike stared at Alex. "So, been thinking about stealing Randy away from me or me away from Randy?"

"Oh no...nothing like that. Like I said, I was just curious. I have a girlfriend."

"And apparently a secret admirer."

Alex nodded. "I really don't know what to do about that."

"Do nothing."

"What?"

"Do nothing. I mean, you're getting free shit. It's not like he or she will show up at your doorstep any time soon."

"She?"

"I know some women that wear men's cologne."

Alex nodded. "What if they _do_ show up on my doorstep?"

"Call the cops."

"Thanks, Mike." The young man rolled his eyes.

"No problem," the older blond said with a laugh.

_"I hear voices in my head. They consul me, they understand, they talk to me."_

Mike pulled out his cellphone. "Hey, sweetie. What? Oh okay."

"Everything okay?"

"Randy's pissed." Mike stood up and grabbed his wallet and car keys.

"Should you be driving?"

"He wants me to pick him up."

Alex stood. "I'll drive. You had more than me."

Mike stared at him. "I don't know about this."

"Either I drive or Randy can stay where ever the hell he's at."

Mike finally nodded.

Alex grabbed his things and both men were out the door. They waited for the elevator as they talked. It finally opened and Cena looked up at them.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hey," both men said as they stepped in.

"I wonder what Randy's pissed about now," Alex pondered.

"Probably lost more than he'll tell me," Mike said.

"That's right," Cena said with a nod of his head. "Tonight's his poker night."

Mike nodded. "I thought you would be there."

Cena shook his head. "I lost nearly five grand last time I played."

Mike groaned. "Oh, Cena. This is Alex, my protege."

Cena shook the young man's hand. He presented him with his signature megawatt smile and Alex returned the smile with one of his own.

"Going to retrieve Randy?" John asked.

Mike and Alex nodded.

"How much did y'all have to drink?"

"A couple of beers," Alex answered.

"I'm driving," Cena said as the doors slid open to the lobby.

"What?" Mike asked.

"If you get into a car wreck or get arrested, Randy's temper will get the best of him," John replied. "I'm driving."

…

During the drive to pick Randy up, John stole glimpses of Alex as the young man stared out the window, watching the night fly by. John smiled a bit and could not believe his luck. He was just going to go and get something to eat and a chance to spend just a little time with the object of his affection presented itself.

They pulled up into a driveway and a very angry looking Randy stood on the porch.

Mike got out first and jogged over. He hugged and kissed his man. "What happened?"

Randy stared at Cena and Alex. "Why are they here?"

"Well, it was going to be me, but Alex reminded me that I had a bit too much to drink. We bumped into John and he insisted on driving," Mike explained.

Randy nodded. He pulled his boyfriend back to the vehicle. He let Mike slid in first before getting in.

"Thanks, John," Randy said.

"No problem, dawg," John replied. "Didn't want anything to happen to your boy there."

Randy nodded.

John drove back to their hotel. "How much did you lose?"

"What?" Randy asked.

"How much did you lose?" John stared at his friend from the rear-view mirror.

Randy shook his head. "I didn't lose."

Mike stared at his boyfriend. "What happened?"

"Later."

Mike nodded and knew better than to push the issue.

When they got back, Randy thanked his friend again and immediately went to Mike and his room while John escorted Alex back to his own.

"That was fun," John said.

Alex nodded. He stuffed his hands into his pockets staring down at the ground.

"Well, I'm going to call it night. Sleep well and good luck."

"Thanks. Night, John." Alex entered his room.

John walked to the elevator with a large smile plastered on his face. Alex called him by his first name and not his last. He loved the way it sounded when it fell from the young man's lips. He could not get enough of it. He wanted Alex to say his name over and over. John hoped that the young man would not get into the habit of calling him by his last name like everyone else tended to do because there was another John in the company. Soon, he began to wonder how it would sound if Alex moaned his name in pleasure. He could feel himself becoming hard and prayed that no one noticed his bulge when he walked to his room.

He quickly stripped and ran into the shower. He slowly stroked himself and pictured Alex beneath him, writhing, squirming, moaning, screaming his name. He picked up the pace and the familiar heat and tightening came. He soon spilled his cum onto the bathtub floor. John had to support himself briefly as he emptied himself. He washed up, dried off, and dressed in boxers. He crawled to his pillows and buried his face into the soft cushions.

John finally turned onto his back and pulled the covers over him. He smiled and said, "Night, Alex."

Randy rode Mike hard and fast. Mike twisted the sheets around his hands as he moaned or screamed out in pleasure when Randy hit his prostate. His boyfriend dug his nails so hard into his waist that small trickles of blood began to flow. Randy slammed into Mike and grunted out his release. Mike slowly fell onto the mattress with Randy following suit. He lay on Mike but careful not to crush him. He slowly caught his breathing and rolled off of his boyfriend.

Randy stared at the ceiling, sweat glistening his bronze body.

Mike turned his head to his boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

The blond winced when he tried to move.

Randy saw this. "Did I hurt you ?"

"I'm used to you being rough."

His boyfriend turned on the lamplight and stared down at his semi-erect cock. He did not see any blood but noticed that his fingernails were covered in it. He looked to Mike's waist.

"Shit!" cursed Randy as he jumped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He came back with the first aid kit. He began to clean up the wounds he left. "I'm sorry, baby."

Mike laid still. "It's okay, sweetie."

"I shouldn't have hurt you."

"Randy." Mike grabbed his hand. "I'm fine. You know I like it a little rough."

His boyfriend smirked. "Alright, Lady Gaga."

"Hush." Mike let go of his hand to let him finish. "What's wrong?"

Randy clenched his jaw as he worked. He got the right side done and went to the left.

"Randy?"

"Cody hit on me."

"What?"

"When we decided to take a break from the game, Cody cornered me and decided to come on to me."

Sensing more, he asked, "Is that all?"

Randy looked up and stared into Mike's ice blues. "No."

"What...what else did he do?"

"He kissed me and groped me."

"Was he drunk?"

"I wish he was."

Mike nodded. "Are you still going to be friends with him?"

"I don't think I can."

Mike stared at him until Randy finished mending his boyfriend's wounds. The blond slowly sat up and took Randy's hands into his own.

"I am upset, but I don't think you should throw away your friendship with Cody. You two have known each other for far too long and been through a lot. If you don't want to be alone with him, just make sure that there is someone there with you at all times."

Randy nodded.

"The choice is up to you though. If you want to end it, then end it. If you want him to still be in your life, then you need to tell him where your heart lies. I trust you and I love you."

Randy smiled. "I love you too."

Mike smiled back and laid down. Randy did the same and took his lover into his arms.

"Good night, Randy."

"Night, Mikey." Randy leaned forward and kissed him.

Alex lay in bed, talking with his girlfriend. He slowly stroked himself as they chatted. They said their good nights and he still had yet to come. The young man got comfortable and thought about his girl and the last time they made love. He mind began to wander and the image of Cena in his wrestling gear popped into his mind.

"John?" he breathed.

Alex released ribbons of white onto his hand and stomach. He stared down at himself in shock. He thought of a man and came. He could not believe it as he walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. Sure, Cena was a good looking guy, but Alex did not swing that way. He had a girlfriend, who was waiting for him back home in West Virginia. So, why was he thinking about a man? Why was he thinking about John Cena of all people?

Alex went back to bed and stared at the ceiling. It was true that he was a bit bi-curious, but he did not want to experiment. Sexual experimentation was not his thing. He tried it once in high school with a group of friends that wanted to do an orgy, but he got no enjoyment out of it. It was the thought of swapping bodily fluids with each other that made the experience unpleasant.

There he lay confused on why he thought of Cena while self-loving and came. He could understand if he thought of other guys and came previously, but this was his first time ever doing such a thing and it was freaking him out. Alex wiped his face with both his hands and tried to get some sleep. He tossed and turned, fluffed his pillow, threw off the covers, and laid there with his eyes closed.

He whispered "John" when slumber finally claimed him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Two**

Alex wandered the city and enjoyed the summer day. He smiled at the people that walked by and checked out women that caught his interest. He liked to look but no touching. He had a girlfriend after all and has always been faithful to her even on while traveling with the company. He came upon a Barnes and Noble and smirked. He had his gift card and decided to see what interested him.

Alex went from aisle to aisle, scanning titles. He had a hand basket just in case he found something that he liked. The blond ended up in the Supernatural and Occult section. He chuckled to himself as his eyes swept over the books. He pulled out a ghost story book and began to read. He nodded his head and placed it into his basket. He found a Zombie survival guide that caught his interest as well and it joined the other book.

The young man went to the Travel section. He got _Weird U.S._, _Weird Florida_, and _Weird Georgia_. He went to the Journal section and got some blank journals. Most did not know that he liked to write and sketch. He made a mental note to go get some pencils and colored pencils.

He decided that lunch was in order and went to the cafe area. He ordered a Grilled Chicken on Herb Focaccio sandwich, a Oreo Dream Brownie, and Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. He sat down and read through one of his books.

"Hey," Cena greeted as he walked over.

Alex immediately stood up and shook his hand.

"A reader I see," the Chain-gang Commander said.

"Yeah, it helps pass the time."

"Mind if I join ya?"

"No."

John smiled and went to order. He came back and smiled at the young man. "So, how is _NXT_ going?"

"Well," Alex said. "I'm learning a lot from the Miz...I mean, Mike."

John chuckled. A group of girls came over and asked for pictures and autographs which he gladly gave.

"Sorry about that," John said.

"No problem," Alex replied with a shake of his head.

His name was called and he went and got his order.

"That looks healthy," John teased.

"I'm a sucker for sweets," Alex replied.

John's order is called and he gets it.

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "Healthy?"

John had a Classic Corned Beef Reuben Sandwich, Original Cheesecake, and Caramel Frap. Cena chuckled.

The men sat and talked about sports and the job. Every once in awhile, they get interrupted by fans. John happily posed for pictures and gave autographs. When they were done with their meal, they walked around the store still talking. They made their way to the Music and Movie department.

Alex stood in the TV Shows section as John posed and gave autographs. The young man would glance up at him every once in awhile and smiled. He liked the older blond. He was nice and easy to get along with. What he could not understand was why every time Cena stood near him his mouth would go dry and his heart rate increased. He was not attracted to guys. He had a girlfriend. The man chewed on his lower lip deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he came to his side.

"Just thinking about these titles," Alex lied, avoiding any eye contact. "Have you heard o 'Red Dwarf'?"

John shook his head.

"I'll just get the first two. If I like it, I'll come back and get the rest."

"Good idea."

"What kinds of movies do you like?" Alex questioned.

"I like action flicks. I love anime."

Alex stared at him. "You mean like 'Dragon Ball' or 'Naruto'?"

"Something like that. I love 'Fist of the North Star' movie. The series is okay, but the movie has my heart."

The young blond nodded. He went back to searching and made it to the Cartoon section. He looked over the titles and saw that they had a copy of "Fist of the North Star" movie. He put the copy into his basket, got some more movies, and made his purchases. He used his gift card and still had some left over. He pocketed the card for later use and grabbed his bags.

"It was nice hanging out with you," Alex said.

"It was nice hanging out with you as well," John replied. "Let me walk you to your car."

"I walked here."

John tilted his head. "That's like a thirty minute walk."

"I like to walk. I'm going to grab a—"

John shook his head. "I'll take you back."

"I can't impose."

"Don't worry about it." He led the young man to his hummer and opened the trunk.

Alex smiled and placed his bags there before climbing in. They drove back to the hotel.

"Thanks for the ride," Alex said.

"Not a problem," John replied. "Can't leave you stranded."

"I won't be stranded."

John chuckled.

"Um...do you want to watch some movies with me?"

John thought about it and said, "Sure. I'm free tonight."

Alex nodded. "We can order pizzas and grab some beers."

"Sounds like a plan."

They got back to the hotel and decided to meet around seven before going their separate ways.

Alex lay in his bed. He was confused on why he asked Cena to come over. It was like he was not himself. The Alex he knew, Kevin Kiley, would never ask another dude out on a dude. _Wait...was this a date?_ Alex thought as he shot up. He shook his head. _No, we're just hanging out. Just two dudes hanging out._

John paced his room with his megawatt smile plastered on his face. He could not believe his luck. He was going to spend the whole night with Alex, hanging out and watching movies. The champ hoped to get to know the young man a little more before he could make his move.

Soon, seven o'clock rolled by and John was on time.

"Hi," Alex greeted.

"Evening." John stepped in.

"I have Bud Light and Smirnoff. If you want to get some more, we can. Mike and I didn't finish them."

"I can do that."

"No, I'll do that. You can order the pizza."

John smiled. "What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Um...you might find this a little weird, but I like Hawaiian Pizza."

"I don't mind. I find it okay."

Alex nodded.

"How about a Meat Lovers as well?"

"That sounds good." Alex grabbed his wallet and keys. "I'll be right back."

John nodded and went to place the order. He finished placing the order and looked over the title of movies that Alex had. His heart skipped a beat when he saw "Fist of the North Star" movie. John paced around a bit as his mind worked over their night.

A knock came and he went to answer it. "Forgot your key card?"

"Cena?" Mike said.

"Mike," John said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alex invited me to a movie night."

Mike stared at him and slowly nodded. "Okay, tell him that I stopped by. I wanted to know if he wanted to go out, but that's okay."

"I'll let him know."

Mike nodded. "See ya."

John went to take a seat at the couch and picked out a movie to start the night off.

The pizza came and ten minutes later so did Alex.

"Sorry," Alex replied.

"No problem," John replied.

"I got some beer, paper plates, cups, napkins, snacks, juice, and some liquor."

John nodded. "What kind?"

"Rum, whiskey, tequila, and vodka."

"Nice."

John helped Alex place the juice into the mini fridge as well as the beer. He got cold ones out for himself and Alex.

"I see you looked over my movies," Alex said.

John nodded. "I want to start with 'The Last Dragon'. Love that movie."

"I remember watching it a lot when I was little. I knew I was going to get a baby-sitter when my parents brought out several movies to keep me occupied. One of which was that one."

"Nice."

They loaded up their plates with pizza and got comfortable.

"Oh, Mike came by," John replied.

"Really?" Alex asked. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if you wanted to go out, but seeing that I was here..."

Alex nodded. "I'll call him later."

They watched their movie and every once in awhile they would recite the lines or sing some of the songs.

"Too bad Taimak hasn't been in anything recent," Alex replied.

"I know," John agreed as he took the movie out. "He was a great martial artist...well, still is."

Alex nodded. "What are you going to put in?"

"Let's watch this 'Red Dwarf' series," John replied. "It looks interesting."

"Okay. Want more pizza or some snacks?"

"What did you get for snacks?"

"Mini chocolate bars, Twizzlers, Starbursts, and Sour Patch Kids."

"Love Sour Patch Kids."

"Really?"

John nodded.

"Thank goodness I got two bags."

John started the show and they sat back and watched. They laughed at the antics of Lister, Rimmer, Holly, and Cat.

"Sometimes, British comedy can be very dry for me," John said, "but this is funny."

Alex nodded.

"Or maybe it's because I'm drinking." He took a shot of tequila.

"No, it was funny. I like Cat."

"He kind of reminds me of JoMo with the primping and preening."

The young man laughed. "I wonder if he has a closet full of clothes like Cat does."

"I won't put it passed him. I don't see how him and Phil get along."

"Huh?"

"Punk and Morrison are dating."

Alex stared at him. "Really?"

John took another shot but this time of vodka. He nodded.

The young blond sat there and thought a moment. "How?"

"I don't know, dude. I don't know. I mean, you look at Morrison and you look at Phil. He would go the other way when he saw Phil coming."

Alex chuckled. "Really?"

"Everyone knew that Phil had a thing for Morrison, but Morrison won't give him the time of day. He would just run and hide."

"How did they get together then?"

"Now I remember. It was partially my fault that they got together." He laughed.

"Really?"

John nodded. "One day...Randy and I tricked Morrison into thinking that he won a resort getaway. We paid for it of course. Well, we trapped him in his room with Phil. We made sure that all the windows were barred so Morrison won't get away. Morrison had to agree to go out on a date with him before we would like him out. So, Randy and I sat outside for six hours before we let them out. They've been together ever since 2007."

"Didn't Randy and Mike get together during 2007?"

Cena nodded. "Right after Morrison and Phil actually."

"So...Mike told me a bit about him and Randy...why did Randy..."

"Break it off with Cody and went for Mike?"

Alex nodded. "You don't have to tell me. I'm sure Mike will when he so chooses."

"Mike really doesn't know."

The young blond quirked his eyebrow. "Randy never told him."

Cena shook his head.

"Why doesn't he tell him?"

"Because Randy is a prideful man."

"I can understand that."

"Another movie?" John asked. "Or the Season 2 of 'Red Dwarf'?"

"Um...how about 'Fist of the North Star'?"

John smiled and put that in.

They sat and enjoyed the movie. Alex would every so often cut side-way glimpses of John. John's mind was on the young blond. When the movie ended, they sat and talked.

"It's getting late," Alex said with a yawn.

"That it is," John replied. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"No problem."

"Let me help you clean up."

"Okay."

They gathered the trash together and it into a plastic trash bag. The snacks were placed away into the cabinets. The movies were stacked up neatly.

"I'll take the trash out later," Alex replied.

"Be careful when you do," John said.

"I will."

"We should do this again."

"We should."

Both men stood at the door staring at the ground. John pulled Alex into a hug. At first, Alex was stiff but loosened up and returned it.

"Talk with you later," John said.

"Kay."

John left and went back to his room.

Alex stood with his back against the door. He slid down onto the ground.

John got to his room and silently cheered. The night went perfectly. He had a great time hanging out and talking with the young man. He even got to hug Alex and he felt nice in his arms. John quickly took a shower and went to bed all with a smile on his face.

Alex sat on the ground staring at nothing. "That was a nice hug."

Mike lay in Randy's arms.

"So, let me get this straight," Randy began. "John was in Alex's room to watch movies."

Mike nodded.

"Alex asked John to come over."

"According to John."

"Well, John never lies."

"True." The blond chuckled. "I think that's the guy Alex has a crush on."

"What?"

"Well, Alex was asking me questions about being with a guy."

"So, he's bi-curious?"

Mike nodded. "I thought he had a crush on someone, but he said 'no'."

"What if he doesn't? What if he just wanted to hang out with John?"

"I'll give you that." Mike kissed Randy's chest. "Is John dating anyone?"

Randy shook his head. "You know how John is."

"He still not over him?"

"No."

"Maybe we should help him get out of his funk."

"Been trying that for years."

"We should try, sweetie."

"If we do, how would we go about do it?"

Mike thought a moment. "Does John have a type?"

"Not really."

"This is going to be harder than I thought. Is there anyone he's interested in?"

Randy shook his head as a cellphone vibrated. He looked to his nightstand and picked it up. He groaned and placed it back down.

"What?"

"Cody."

"Oh."

Randy settled back down so Mike to lay his head on Randy's chest again.

"When are you going to talk to him?" Mike asked.

"When I'm ready," his boyfriend stated.

Mike chuckled.

"What?"

"I was thinking about Alex."

"What?" There was a hint of jealous in his voice.

"He has a secret admirer."

"Excuse me?"

Mike looked up at him and nodded. "He got two cards and four gift cards. Three of which had $500 and the last one had ten grand on it."

"Really?"

Mike nodded.

"Really? Wow."

"I want to find out who his secret admirer is."

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

Randy stated into Mike's eyes. "You know 'Curiosity killed the cat,' right?"

"'And satisfaction brought it back', sweetie."

"I love you. I really do."

"Love you too."

They kissed each other and settled down to sleep.

Alex finally got up from his seat and took a shower. He stood under the water as his mind wrapped around his evening with the champ. He enjoyed his time with Cena and did not know if he wanted some more alone time with the older man. A few times, he could feel himself getting an erection but was able to hid it.

He got out of the shower and slowly dressed. There was a knock at his door. Alex looked at his clock and to the door. He went to it and looked through the peephole.

"May I help you?" Alex asked as he stared at the hotel service courtesy clerk.

"I have a delivery for you," he said.

"At this hour?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "The person just asked me to delivery it."

"Was it a man or a woman?"

"A man."

"A description."

"I wasn't paying attention. Sorry."

"That's okay. Let me get you a tip."

"Don't worry about it. The guy gave me a hefty one." With that, the young man left.

Alex stared after him and looked to the box in his hand. He unwrapped it and found that it was a box of chocolates. He read the card and got a whiff of the cologne. He smiled and blushed.

"So my secret admirer is a guy...?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Three**

Alex sat on the bench massaging his lower back. Sharp pains coursed through his body and he shifted to get comfortable. He had his eyes closed as he hissed enjoying the slight relief.

"You okay?" a man asked.

Alex looked up and smiled. "No, I'm fine."

"I'm Dolph, by the way," the man as he held out his right hand.

"Alex Riley," the younger man said as he took it.

"Nice to meet you."

Alex nodded as he watched Dolph leave the locker room. The young blond gathered his toiletries and headed for the showers. He set the water and stood as the hot rain showered down on him. His lower back felt at ease for a moment. He washed his hair and rinsed his body. He could feel someone watching him and he whirled around, eyes wide and heart racing. Not finding anyone, he quickly finished up and dried off. He went back to his things and dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt. He opened his locker to get the rest of his things and stared at the lavender roses. He took them out and read the card.

_When I laid my eyes on you, I knew that it was love at first sight._

Alex read the line over and over again. He took a whiff of the card and smiled. He gathered his things and left the locker room. The young blond went to his rental and placed his things in. He stared at the roses and smiled.

"Hey, Alex," Mike greeted.

"Hi," Alex said.

"Oh, roses." Mike looked them over. "Nice."

Alex handed him the card and Mike read it.

"That's it?" the older blond asked.

Alex nodded. "It may not mean much, but I like it."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me and the guys."

The younger shook his head. "My back is killing me. I was thinking about hitting the sack early."

"Really? Really, A-Ri? Really?"

Alex nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Mike, I'm sure."

Mike pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.

The younger stared at his friend. "Fine. But for a little while."

"Kay." Mike stared at him. "How was your movie night last week?"

"It was good. I had fun with Cena."

"Did you try to hit on him?"

"No!"

"Kay." Mike walked to his car. "I'll meet you at the bar."

The younger blond rolled his eyes. He really wanted to get back to put his roses up, take some painkillers, and get into bed. Alex reluctantly went to the bar and sat with everyone though. He smiled at everyone and made small talk. He nursed one beer before deciding to leave.

Mike pouted, but Alex smiled and waved the group good-bye.

Randy watched his boyfriend and knew he was up to something. He dragged Mike to the restroom and asked, "What's your plan?"

"Plan?" Mike innocently asked.

Randy nodded.

"Nothing...I just wanted him to have some fun."

The Viper studied the smaller man and said, "I know when you're lying."

Mike huffed. "I'm trying to hook him up."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"And?"

Randy narrowed his eyes. "Sweetheart, it's not nice messing with someone's love life."

"But he likes the gifts that he's been getting from his secret admirer. He got roses tonight."

"Really?"

Mike nodded. "It might be a guy that's sending him these items. Might as well look into the possibility."

Randy sighed.

Mike persisted, "What if it's a wrestler or Diva that's sending him the gifts?"

"Stop it."

"But."

"No, stop it. He has a girlfriend. Leave him be."

"Fine."

Randy smiled and left.

Mike leaned against a sink and smirked.

…

Alex arranged his roses and smiled. They looked beautiful and smelled great. He placed the roses next to his bedside so he could admire them. He undressed and put on sweatpants. He laid down and called his girlfriend.

"Hi, sweetie, just calling to check up on you. I love you."

Alex placed his phone next to the vase. He settled down and stared up at the ceiling. He was kind of glad for the affection. It was nice being the center of someone's attention instead being the one that had to give it. He smiled as he stared at the roses. He shifted to get comfortable. He groaned and finally got up to find the painkillers. He took some Aleve and went back to bed.

There was a knock.

Alex sighed and went to answer. "Hi, John."

"Hi, I was wondering if you want to go for a beer?" Cena asked.

"Sorry, I'm not up to it. My back's killing me."

"Did you take anything for it?"

Alex nodded. "I took some Aleve."

"You should be fine then."

Alex smiled. "I hope so."

"Well, I hope you have a great night."

"Hey, do you want to watch a couple of episodes from season two of 'Red Dwarf' with me?" _Did I just ask that?_

John thought a moment. _Did he ask me to watch TV with him?_ "Sure."

Alex stepped aside to let him in. The older blond did so and made himself comfortable on the couch while Alex popped in the DVD.

"If you're thirsty, I still have some beers left," Alex said.

John grinned. "Would you like some juice while I'm getting something?"

"No thanks."

John got himself a beer and took his spot on the couch again. They watched a couple of episodes and commented during the credits. They ended up watching the whole DVD.

"That was nice," John replied.

Alex nodded. "Guess I need to buy the rest."

John smiled and saw the roses on the nightstand. "Nice roses."

Alex blushed and John took notice of this.

"Thanks," Alex said. "Um...a friend gave them to me."

"Really?"

Alex nodded.

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks for the beer and letting me spend some time with you."

"Not a problem."

"How's your back?"

"Feeling better."

"That's good." John got up.

Alex walked him to the door. "Have a good night."

John hugged the young man and Alex returned it. He closed the door and locked the door. Alex went and laid back down. He got comfortable and looked to his flowers. He smiled and fell asleep.

John was excited. Another night he got to hang out with Alex and he got another hug. He just could not believe. The young blond even placed the roses that John sent him next to the bed. John sat on the bed and began to think of other gifts.

…

"Another week, another win," Alex said as he strolled to the locker room. He got excited as he approached his locker. He looked forward to seeing if he got another gift this week. The blond chewed on his thumbnail before opening it. There was a small box. Alex took it and opened it. He stared at the watch and smiled.

"Got another gift?" Mike asked.

Alex nodded.

Mike looked at it and whistled. "A Rolex...nice."

Alex blushed. "I was actually hoping for more roses."

"And a sappy card?"

The younger blond nodded as he read over the generic congratulations card. The familiar scent hit his nose.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're developing a crush on your secret admirer."

"I am," Alex admitted.

"Dangerous."

"I know."

The locker room door opened and in walked Randy. He strolled over to them.

"What's taking you so long?" Randy asked Mike.

"Just looking at Alex's new gift," Mike replied.

Randy took it and examined it. "A Rolex Explorer. Nice."

"Smell this." Mike held the card up to Randy's nose.

He took a whiff and quirked his eyebrow.

"Nice, huh?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Randy handed the watch back to Alex.

"Coming out with us tonight?" Mike asked.

Alex shook his head.

"Come on, Alex," Mike pleaded.

"Mike," Randy said.

Mike pouted. "Fine. Call me tomorrow."

"Can do," Alex said as he watched his friends leave. Alex decided to skip the shower and head straight to his hotel. The young blond drew himself a bath and settled in.

John sat amongst his friends with a smile on his face. He had missed hanging out with them. The past two weeks were the best he had in a long time...since he left John. He listened to jokes and cracked a few. He played a few games of pool and drank some beer. Even though he was with his friends, his mind was on Alex and what he was doing at that moment. He thought maybe Alex would be there celebrating surviving another week on _NXT_.

Randy watched his best friend while he sat in the corner while Mike was off to get them some more beer. Randy studied his friend and noticed his change in behavior. He was more open then usual. He was enjoying himself. It was like he was finally coming back.

"Man, what is up with Cena?" Mike asked as he brought them a pitcher of beer.

Randy nodded and poured himself a glass.

"You don't think he got laid?" Mike sat down.

The Viper laughed. "I don't think so."

"Well, what ever it is, he needs to keep it up."

Randy slowly nodded.

"I hope Alex's secret admirer doesn't go psycho."

"I don't think he or she will."

"It's a possibility."

"True." Randy looked at Mike. "Let's not think about it. I just want to spend some time with you."

"We always spend time with each other." Mike smirked.

Alex got out of the bath when the water got cool. He dressed only in briefs and climbed into bed. He made a phone call and left his girlfriend a message.

"Odd," he breathed.

It was not like his girl to miss his calls, especially for the second week in a row. He decided to make another phone call.

"Hey, Becky."

**"Hi, Kev, what's up?"**

"Nothing much. How's life?"

**"Could be better, but eh."**

"I hear ya. Listen, I was wondering, have you heard from Jess?"

Silence.

"Becky?"

**"Um..."**

Alex sat up. "What's wrong? Is everything alright? Is Jessica okay?"

**"She's fine."**

The blond sighed. "Don't scare me like that."

**"Sorry."**

"That's fine."

**"Hey. Why don't you come home for a small visit?"**

"What?"

**"I haven't seen my cousin in a long time. You have vacations, right?"**

"Yeah."

**"Then come by."**

Alex thought about what Becky said. "I can be there on Friday."

…

Alex stood at the baggage claim, looking for his wheeled green Swiss Army duffel bag. He spotted just as he felt arms encircling him.

"Becky!" he greeted.

"Kevin!" she greeted back. Becky stood at 5'10" and weighed around 140lbs. She had long light blond hair close to platinum with very light blue eyes. Her skin looked to have never been seen by the sun.

Alex grabbed his bag and looked to his cousin. "You're as beautiful as ever."

"So are you," she said.

The man shook his head. "So, who knows I'm here?"

"No one...it's a surprise."

Alex smiled. "What do you want to do first?"

"How about we pay Jess a visit?"

"I was hoping you say that."

They walked to Becky's red Pruis and drove to the city. They chatted and joked.

"So, you have a secret admirer for real?" Becky asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I have a gift card from Barnes and Noble that had $500 on it, but I bought some stuff. I have two other cards with another $500 and $10,000 Visa gift that I can use any where."

"You're kidding me?"

Alex shook his head. "I also got roses...lavender roses, a box of chocolates, and this Rolex."

She looked at it briefly. "This chick has it bad for you."

"Um...about that."

"What?"

"It's not a chick."

She sat there taking in what he said. "Are you saying that it's a dude?"

"Yup."

Becky squealed. "I didn't know you were gay. I'm so proud and happy for you."

"I'm not."

"Oh...bi?"

"Curious but will never find out."

Becky glanced at him. "Why not?"

"Because I don't swing that way."

"Well, I would try it out to see if I'd like it. You never know, you might fall in love with him."

Alex stared at his cousin for the longest time.

"Just saying."

She drove into an apartment complex and parked the car. Alex got out and leaned back in.

"You coming?" he asked.

Becky shook his head. "I'll wait."

Alex rolled his eyes and went up to the place that he considered home when he visited. He pulled out his keys and entered. He took in the place that he loved so much. Alex made his way to the kitchen and took out a Sprite. He opened it and brought it to his lips.

Something caught his attention. Alex stood listening for a moment. He slowly made his way to the bedroom. The door was open and he could see two people in the bed that he shared with his girlfriend. He stood in the door way watching the romp happening before his eyes. He cleared his throat and the people stopped to look his way.

Jessica's eyes grew wide as she covered herself. "When did you get back?"

"Now," Alex said as he drank his Sprite.

The guy stared at Alex and the blond stared at him.

"Why didn't you call?" Jess asked.

"I wanted to surprise you," Alex replied. "So, how long has this been going on?"

Jess bit her lip. "A month."

Alex nodded. "Well, since you have a new boyfriend, he can take care of your bills from now on."

"He's not my boyfriend," Jess protested.

"Sure looks like to me," Alex said. "Well, I'm going to leave my key and you have a nice life."

"Kevin, wait!"

Alex did not stop but kept going. He left his key like he said and went back to his cousin, who leaned against her car.

"Sorry," she said.

"Was this why you wanted me to come home? To catch her?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Seeing is believing."

Alex stood with his hands on his hips.

"You're taking this better than I thought."

Alex stared at her. He was taking it better than he should have. He did not yell at Jessica nor did he try to attack the guy. His mind was on what Becky told him about giving it a try with a guy. He did not know if he wanted to experiment or not. He looked to his watch and nodded.

"You're right, I am taking it better than I should have," he said.

"Kevin!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Let's go," Becky urged as she slid into the driver's seat.

Alex got in.

Becky reversed quickly and drove out of the complex.

"Jesus, Becky!" Alex said, cowering into his seat.

"What?" she innocently asked.

"Are you trying to kill us?"

"Just trying to get away from your ex."

Alex rolled his eyes and smiled.

…

Alex stood in front of his locker with a smile on his face. He had yet to open it.

Mike came in and stood by his friend. "Are you going to open it?"

"I'm afraid," Alex said.

"Why?"

"What if he didn't send me anything?"

"What if he did?"

Alex chewed on his upper lip. "You think he did?"

Mike nodded. "Wait...he?"

Alex gave a lopsided smile. "I found out that my secret admirer is a guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Mike stared at him and looked to the locker. "Open it, open it, open it!"

Alex did so and found two boxes at the bottom of the locker. He gingerly took them out and placed both on the bench.

Both blonds stared at them.

"Are you going to open it?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," Alex said.

Randy walked in and tilted his head as he watched them. "What are you doing?"

"He got more gifts," Mike replied to which Randy walked over.

Alex's cellphone went off and he rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to answer it?" Mike asked.

"Nope," Alex answered. "It's just my ex-girlfriend."

"Ex?" Randy and Mike said in complete surprise.

Alex nodded. "I caught her cheating on me."

"So...you're single now?" Mike inquired.

"Yup."

Mike grinned broadly.

Alex looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to open it?" Randy asked, staring at the boxes.

The young blond nodded and ripped the wrapper off one to reveal a black Xbox 360.

"Whoa!" Randy and Mike said.

Alex opened the other and found three more controllers and several new games.

"Wow!" Randy and Mike replied.

The young blond took the envelope that was taped to the Xbox and read the card. He got a whiff of that familiar cologne and smiled.

"See, he did leave you something," Mike stated.

"He?" Randy said as he arched an eyebrow.

"Alex found out that his secret admirer is a guy," Mike explained.

Randy nodded.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Alex said as he placed his gifts back into the locker.

"Coming out with us tonight?" Mike asked.

"Sure," Alex said.

The couple left and Alex hurried along. He placed his gifts into his car and drove back to the hotel to get ready. He dressed in dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt. He looked to his gifts before leaving.

He got to the bar and went to seat with his friends. Randy had his arm around Mike while they talked.

Dolph walked over to them and smiled. "Glad to see you're still surviving."

"Me too," Alex replied.

"You wanna play some pool?"

"Sure."

The two went to an empty table and Alex racked up the balls.

Randy and Mike watched them.

"You don't think that Dolph is sending him gifts, do you?" Mike asked.

Randy shook his head.

They watched the interaction between the two. Dolph stared at the young man with lust in his eyes and brushed up against him every so often. Alex shrugged it off and just smiled.

Cena entered the bar and sat with the couple.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi, Cena," Mike replied.

Randy nodded.

"What brings you out tonight?" Mike asked.

"Didn't want to stay in," John replied.

"Understandable." Mike went back to watch his friend.

John quirked an eyebrow and turned around. He saw how friendly Dolph was getting with Alex, the looks he gave, and the squeeze of the shoulder every so often. John clenched his jaw.

Randy took note of this. "Alex just broke up with his ex."

"Really?" John said.

"Yup. Cheated on him."

John nodded. "What a bastard."

"Bitch. Alex had a girlfriend," Mike replied.

"So, he's straight?"

"Bi-curious," Mike replied.

John nodded.

Alex looked up at John and smiled. The older man smiled back. Alex looked back down to the cue ball and took his shoot.

John sat staring at the young blond as he thought about what Mike just told him. He nodded and smiled broadly.

Randy studied his friend. He smiled and looked to Mike, who was watching Alex and Dolph. Randy kissed Mike's neck and his boyfriend let out a yelp. He turned his head to kiss Randy fully.

Cody sat in the corner, shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Four**

Mike and Alex sat in Alex's room playing games on the blond's new Xbox. The game that they were playing was "Fairytale Fights." Mike was Jack and Alex was Little Red Riding Hood. They hacked and slashed their way through chapter one of the game.

"This is so much fun," Mike stated.

"I know," Alex laughed. "There's so much blood."

"Stop hitting me!"

"You hit me first."

The two let their characters fight for a little while before moving on.

"So, Dolph?" Mike said.

"What about him?" Alex asked.

"He was really cozy with you Tuesday night."

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you think of him?"

"I don't know. He's nice enough...I guess."

Silence fell between them.

"Randy off for his poker night?" Alex asked.

"No, he's with Cena," Mike replied.

"Oh?"

Mike nodded. "He and Cody aren't talking at the moment."

"Why?"

"Cody tried to hit on him last time."

"What?" Alex stared at the screen, character idle.

"Yeah. Right now, Randy's trying to stay away from him as much as possible."

"I could understand that. You want a beer?"

Mike nodded and Alex brought two back.

Randy and John sat at a table in a seafood restaurant. They had just ordered and talked about what's been happening in their lives.

"So, no poker night?" John asked.

Randy shook his head.

John stared at his friend. "Cody again?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, what the hell?"

"I don't know."

"How long has it been? Like three years?"

Randy nodded.

"He's still hung up on you? Man, let it go."

"Looks who talking?"

John smirked. "Hey, I'm moving on."

"To a guy that's bi-curious."

Cena stared at his friend.

Their food came and no words passed between them.

"What are you talking about?" Cena asked.

"I know your cologne when I smell it," Randy replied.

John looked down at his plate with a sheepish smile.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to gauge him...and I'm not sure if I'm really ready. I mean, I love sending him gifts. I like seeing him smile."

"You're so cheesy...and you're being a coward."

"What if he says 'no'?"

"Won't know if you tried."

John picked at his food.

"If you don't make your move, Dolph will."

John clenched his jaw.

"See, you like the dude. I remember when guys hit on 'he that will not be named' and you would clench your jaw like you're doing now."

"You don't think he'll go for someone like Dolph do you?"

Randy thought about it. "I wouldn't say 'yes' or 'no.' It's up to Alex."

John nodded.

…

Alex walked back to the locker room with the other wrestlers. He wanted to get to his locker and see what his admirer left him.

"Hey, Alex!" Dolph called.

The blond looked over to him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Alex nodded and went over to him. The man led Alex to a private room.

"I see you're still here," Dolph said.

"Yeah, I'm happy too. Last week, we lost Titus O'Neil."

"Yeah, Ryder was none too happy about that."

"I bet."

Dolph looked over the blond. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date Friday?"

Alex stared at Dolph. He folded his arms over his chest and looked to the ground. "Um..."

"I'm sorry. I'm being too forward."

"No, that's not it. I just broke up with my girlfriend."

"Oh...I see. I thought..."

"No, that's okay. I'll go with you."

Dolph stared at him. "You sure?"

Alex nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you around seven?"

"That's fine."

"Here's my number." Dolph wrote it done on a sheet of paper. "I'll call you if anything changes."

Alex nodded.

Dolph grinned and left the room.

Alex stared at the number and slowly made his way back to the locker room. He opened his locker and found red roses. He took the card and read.

_I wish I had the courage to hold your hand._

_I wish I had the courage to be your man._

_But you have courage for the both of us._

_One day, one day._

Alex smelt the card and smiled. He scanned the empty locker room, hoping to find the mystery man.

"You do have the courage," he said out loud.

He changed and gathered his things. He went to the car and drove to Barnes and Noble to put up the remaining seasons of "Red Dwarf." He went back to the hotel and took a long shower.

Alex dressed in pajama bottoms and arranged the roses on his nightstand.

A knock came at the door and he answered.

"Hi, John," Alex greeted.

"Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a beer," John said.

"I was thinking about watching some more 'Red Dwarf' that I picked up before coming back."

"Oh." John looked down at the ground.

"Do you want to watch with me?"

"Sure."

"I was going to order some room service. Have you eaten?"

John shook his head. "How about this? I'll go get us something from Burger King or Dairy Queen."

"I love Dairy Queen."

"It's settled. I'll call you when I get there."

Alex nodded and went to get the DVD player ready.

Another knock came and he answered. "Hi, Mike."

"What are you doing in pajamas?" the older blond asked as he walked in.

"About to get comfortable...?"

"Why?"

"Because John and I are going to have a movie night...?"

"John...Cena?"

Alex nodded.

Mike smiled.

"It's not what you think. We're just two dudes hanging out...just like you and me."

"What ever. You mouth says one thing, but your eyes tell me a different story."

Alex rolled his eyes. "So Dolph asked me out."

"Say what?" Mike stared at him.

"Dolph as me out...like on a date."

"Really?"

Alex nodded.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah. I'm going to give it a shoot...but I'm not going to have sex with him."

"I'm not asking you to." Mike looked around. "Where is Cena?"

"Getting us something to eat."

"Oh."

Alex's cell went off. He looked at the number and rolled his eyes.

"Ex?"

Alex nodded. "What do you want?"

**"Baby, please talk to me."**

"I said my peace. You cheated on me."

**"It meant nothing."**

"That's a great excuse."

**"Like you haven't cheated on me."**

"News flash. I haven't. I've been too busy with my career and staying faithful to you." A beep came in on the other line. "Hold that thought." Alex switched over. "Hey, John. Um...could you get me a Grilled Chicken Salad...Raspberry Vinaigrette and a medium Chocolate Extreme Blizzard. No drink. I still beer and juice left. Thanks." He sighed as he clicked back to his ex. "Sorry a friend called."

**"Who is she?"**

"He is John Cena and he wanted to know what I wanted from Dairy Queen."

**There was pause.**

"Yes...I am friends with John Cena and the Miz and Randy Orton...well, sort of."

**"I'm sorry."**

"What ever. Listen I gotta go. The Miz and I were talking." He hung up.

"What did she want?" Mike asked.

"To talk about what happened," Alex explained. "I don't care."

Mike nodded. "So, another movie night with the champ, huh?"

"It's just a movie night."

"Tell yourself that."

"Mike."

"Kidding, kidding. I'll let you two have your night."

Mike left Alex to wait for John to get back. He got out a beer for John and a Smirnoff for himself. Soon, a knock came and Alex answered with a smile. John smiled back at him and entered. They got settled down and watched some more episodes of "Red Dwarf."

"I must say, the addition of Kryten is absolute genius," Alex said while eating his Blizzard.

John nodded.

"You want some vodka or anything?" Alex asked.

"Beer is fine."

Alex got another bottle for him.

They watched all of season three before they parted ways. John hugged Alex tightly and did not release the young man immediately.

"Night," John said.

"Night."

Alex stacked the movies up and went to bed. He thought about the hug and smiled to himself. He could feel an erection coming on and started to stroke himself when his phone rang. He looked to it and groaned.

"What now?"

**"Please, can we talk?"**

"Fine...talk."

**"I miss you...and I love you."**

"If you love me, why did you have an affair?"

**"I don't know. It was stupid. I was lonely and I needed that form of comfort."**

"What? You don't think that I need that sort of comfort? You don't think I long for sexual contact? I do. I thought about you ever night. When I looked at other women, I thought about you."

**"I'm sorry, baby. Could we start over?"**

Alex thought a moment.

**"Kevin?"**

"No."

**"Why?"**

"Because I have a secret admirer and I think I'm gay."

**"WHAT?"**

Alex hung up the phone and settled down. His mind went to the date on Friday and wandered to John. He smiled again and fell asleep.

…

Friday came and Dolph picked Alex up for their date. He had the whole evening planned: movie, dinner, and dancing. The movie was great and they talked about it during dinner.

"So, why did you decide to go out on a date with me?" Alex asked.

"I find you handsome," Dolph replied.

Alex blushed. "Okay."

"Well, you are."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, why did you accept?"

"To be honest, I'm a little bi-curious."

Dolph nodded. "I remember being like that. Sometimes, you just have to jump right in there to find out what you want."

Alex nodded. "That's what my cousin said."

"Take his advice."

"Her."

"Well, then hers."

"I am."

After dinner, they went dancing. Mike and Randy were there along with Morrison and Punk. Randy laid his eyes on Alex and Dolph and sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," Randy asked as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Who are you texting?"

"A friend."

Randy hoped that John would receive the message before he got to the club. He looked up just in time to see his friend enter. Randy groaned.

"What baby?"

John stopped short when he saw Alex and Dolph dancing on the dance-floor. His shoulders fell and he headed straight to the bar.

Mike watched and looked to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked as he stared at Cena.

"Cena has a crush on Alex," Randy replied.

"Oh," fell from the other men's lips.

Mike looked to his friend and to Cena. "Really?"

Randy nodded. "He's been thinking about Alex a lot lately."

"So the movie nights were just a way for Cena to get closer to him?"

Again, Randy nodded.

"I was wondering what was going on," Morrison said. "John seemed much happier than usual."

"Yup...and he just saw his crush dancing with another man," Randy said.

"I thought Alex was straight," Punk stated.

"He is," Randy said. "Well..."

"He's bi-curious," Mike explained.

The men watched the young blond dance with Dolph.

"Well, all is not lost," Morrison said with some hope. "Alex is bi-curious. He can date around and see who he wants to be with."

"Cena won't ask him out," Randy sighed.

"Why not?" Phil and Mike inquired.

"He's afraid," Randy confessed.

"Why?" all three asked.

"He's still thinking about him."

They stare at him.

"Still?" Punk asked.

Randy nodded.

Mike groaned.

"Well, at least he's showing some interest in someone else," Morrison offered.

"I'll give you that," Randy said.

"We could always lock him and Alex in a room for hours until he tells the boy he likes him," Punk offered.

"We could do that," Randy said with a grin.

"Huh?" Mike asked.

The other three laughed.

Alex walked over to John. "Hi."

John stared at him and nodded.

"Having fun?"

"Just chilling."

Alex tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Had a shitty day."

"I'm sorry."

John shook his head. "Not your fault."

"Oh, boy," Randy breathed.

The other men looked at what caught his attention.

"You want to talk about it?" Alex asked.

"No. Nothing to talk about," John said as he took a swig of his beer.

Alex stared at the older man. Dolph came up to him.

"I thought you were getting a drink," Dolph said.

"I was. Not thirsty now," Alex replied while staring at John.

"Let's go back on the floor then," Dolph replied.

Alex nodded. "Bye, John."

Cena replied, "Have fun."

The two couples looked on.

Randy sighed.

"I feel like he's going to shut down again," Mike said.

"He is," Randy said.

"What are we going to do?" Morrison asked.

"Nothing we can do," Randy replied.

"The hell there ain't," Punk said. "We can do something."

"Like what?" Mike asked.

"Like I said, lock them in a room together."

"Honey, that only worked for us," Morrison said.

"And look at us now," Punk said. "It might work from them."

"I wonder what Alex is going to do when his secret admirer reveals himself," Mike pondered out loud.

"Huh?" Punk and Morrison said.

"Alex has a secret admirer. He's been receiving gifts for the past few weeks. He got an Xbox with games and extra controllers, roses, gift cards, and a Rolex," Mike explained.

"What the hell?" Morrison breathed. "What's so special about him?"

"Jealous?" Punk questioned.

"No...maybe," Morrison said.

"Mo..."

"Okay, I am."

Punk kissed his temple.

"What are we going to do about Cena?" Mike asked Randy.

Randy shook his head. "I don't know."

…

"Well, I had a great time," Alex said.

"I did too," Dolph replied. "We should do it again."

Alex nodded. "Well, night."

"Night."

They hugged each other and Alex went into his room.

Alex had his back to the door for a long while before going to take a shower. His mind was plagued with thoughts of Cena.

John sat in his room, staring at the ground. He had missed his chance. He had fucked up and now Alex was dating Dolph Ziggler of all people. He shook his head and went to shower.

Alex got out and dressed for the night. He lay in bed and thought of John. His pained face and dull eyes troubled him. The young blond sat up and whispered, "John."

John got out and slowly dried himself. He sat on the edge of the bed again. Thoughts of Alex and his ex mixed and melded into one. His shoulders hunched forward and tears fell. "Alex."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Five**

Alex went back to the locker room quickly. He stood at his locker, slowly breathing. He was nervous and giddy. The blond started to pace before his locker and stopped to stare at it. He carded his hand over his hair and opened it. He stared in and a frown formed. He shut the door and sat down on one of the benches.

Mike came in and noticed the sadness in his friend's eyes. "What's wrong, A-Ri?"

"I didn't get a gift today," he whispered.

"What?" The older blond made his way to him.

"I didn't get a gift."

Mike stared at him and sat down. "Well, maybe he forgot."

"Maybe."

Both men stare at the locker.

"Come out with us tonight," Mike said.

"I don't know," Alex replied.

"It will do you good."

Alex stared at his friend. He slowly nodded. "I'll think about it. I'm just gonna shower at the hotel."

Mike nodded and left the young man to his thoughts. He made his way to his vehicle where Randy waited. The older looked up at his boyfriend and tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

Mike hugged him and rested his head on Randy's shoulder.

"Baby?"

"Alex didn't get a gift today."

Randy thought a moment. "Well, maybe he forgot."

"That's what I said. Alex was really sad."

The Viper arched an eyebrow.

"I think he's enjoying the attention that he was getting."

"I can understand that." Randy studied Mike for a bit. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing...just hoping he'll come out tonight with us."

"He might." He kissed the blond on the forehead. "You think we can go back to the hotel for a quickie?"

Mike looked into his lover's eyes.

Randy tried to give Mike puppy dog eyes.

The blond chuckled. "Sure."

They climbed into the car and drove off.

Alex made his way out to his vehicle and sat there for a few minutes before driving back. He got to his room and dumped his things next to the couch as he walked to the bathroom. He slowly stripped and got in the shower. _Why am I sad? _he wondered. _I mean, it's not like I know the person. Hell, I don't even swing that way._

Alex washed his hair and gazed at nothing.

_Yes, I'm bi-curious. But do I really want to try it out? I did go out on a date with Dolph. I had fun...but not as much fun as I do just hanging out with John. Wait._

"Did I just think that?" he said to himself.

_Why is he plaguing my thoughts and dreams? Do I have a man crush?_

"No...maybe...?"

_He looked so sad that night._

"Why? Why was he sad?"

_I don't know. I don't ever want to see him sad._

"Wait...what?"

Alex rinsed and dried off. He went and laid in bed. He flung his arm over his eyes and tried to relax a bit before having to go off if he so chooses. He thought about his ex. The blond did not miss her. He thought about his cousin, Becky. _Crazy...but I love her._ His mind went to _NXT_ and his spot. He was really glad that he survived another week. Then, his mind wandered over to John and the sad look in his eyes.

The young man sat up.

"Why am I thinking of him? Why was he so sad?"

His cell went off. "Hi, Becky.  
><strong>"What is up, my cousin?"<strong>

"Nothing much. Just relaxing before I go out tonight."

**"Sorry."**

"No problem...I was thinking about some stuff."

**"Care to share?"**

Alex thought a moment. "Well, I've been thinking about this guy..."

**"Okay..."**

"He's not really my friend, but I'm worried about him."

**"Why?"**

"Well, I had a date Friday night and this guy that I know was there. I went to talk to him and he looked really sad."

**"How so?"**

"Like his dog died or something."

**"Heartbroken?"**

"I guess you can say that."

**"So...why are you worried about him?"**

"Well...I don't know. It was the look in his eyes. And I might have a crush on him."

**Silence.**

"Becky?"

**"Are you sure that you have a crush on him?"**

"Yeah."

**"Are you sure sure?"**

"I think so. I think about him a lot and we hang out. We watch movies and talk. Every time he's around me, my mouth goes dry and I have nothing to say and my heart tends to flutter...I would say that I have a crush."

**Silence.**

"Becky."

**Silence.**

"Hello? Becky?"

**She squealed loudly.**

Alex pulled the phone away from his ear quickly. "Damnit, Becky!"

**"Sorry, sorry, sorry."**

"What the hell, woman?"

**"I'm just so excited."**

"Why?"

**"You deserve to be happy. Is he a good guy?"**

"I think so. I mean, he never lies, he's great friends with Randy, and he likes some of the things that I like."

**"Randy...as in Randy Orton?"**

"Yeah."

**"He's so hot. Is he single?"**

Alex pulled the phone away to look at the number. He nodded and said, "I don't think his boyfriend will give him up that easily."

**"He has a boyfriend. It has to be Cody Rhodes. They've been friends forever. If not Cody, then Ted. But my money's on Cody. I bet they look cute together."**

Alex made a face. "Um...no."

**"Not Cody?"**

"No."

**"Ted?"**

"No."

**"How about John Cena? They're best friends. So...I can see it."**

"Really? Really, Becky? Really?"

**"Stop that, **_**Miz**_**!" She laughed.**

"There you go."

**"Huh?" Pause. "OH! Wow...didn't see that coming."**

"They make a...what's the word?"

**"Cute, hot, handsome, sexy...?"**

"Kay." Alex looked around. "So, why are you calling?"

**"Just checking up on you and to see what gift your secret admirer left."**

Alex sighed. "He didn't leave me anything."

**"What?"**

"Yeah. I'm hoping he forgot."

**"You sound sad."**

"I kind of am. I was really looking forward to it. I can't explain it. It just makes me happy that someone is thinking of me."

**"I can understand that. Well, I'm going to let you sleep. Talk to you later?"**

"Sure." Alex placed his phone on the charger.

A knock came and he brightened up.

"John," he whispered as he quickly pulled on some sweats. He jerked the door open. "What the hell are you doing here?"

…

Randy had his arm around Mike's shoulders as he scanned the bar. He hoped Cena would show up, but as the hours went by, his hope slowly faded.

Mike looked at his watch. "Too bad. I was hoping that Alex would show up so we could cheer him up."

"It's okay, baby." Randy kissed his temple. "He's probably just tried."

Mike nodded. His eyes fell on a person in the corner of the bar. "Have you talked to Cody yet?"

"No...why?"

"He's here."

The Viper found the young man. "What the hell?"

"Baby...talk to him."

They stared at each other before Randy nodded and went over to him.

"Hey," Randy greeted.

"Hi," Cody said.

"We need to talk." The Viper walked out of the side door with Cody behind him.

Randy stood with his back to the younger man. His mind worked over what he wanted to say. He turned to face his friend. He was about to say something when Cody attacked his lips. He stood stunned and pushed the young man off.

"What the fuck, Cody?" Randy asked. "What the fuck?"

The young man smirked at him. "Come on. You know you enjoyed it."

"No...I didn't. What made you think I would?"

"Because you and me belong with each other."

Randy stared at Cody. "No...we don't. We've been there, we've done that. Time to move on. I'm with Mike now and I'm hap—"

"Please. He's just a Reality Star has been Drama Queen. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. Why waste your time with him?"

"He's not a has been. He can be a Drama Queen, but he's my Drama Queen. I'm not wasting my time on him. My time is well spent."

Cody glared at him. "Why him of all people?"

Randy wiped his hands over his face. "Do you want to know why I left you?"

"Because we drifted apart as you told me."

"That's not the reason."

The young man stared at him.

Unbeknownst to them, someone else listened as well.

…

Cena sat in his room drinking beer, looking out the window. He stared out into the night wondering if he could ever find true love. He never knew true love until he had met him. John thought that they would be together forever. He thought that they would be married, adopted a few kids, and grow old together.

It was his first relationship with a man. He treated John like a prince. Always encouraged him, tried to find time to be with John, bought him gifts, talked to him on the phone, and gave him massages when John needed it. He was the only one that John would bottom for.

Then, he left. No words of 'I'm sorry' or a single good-bye. He went as far as changing his number. Even his best friend won't tell John anything.

Cena was left alone to mend his broken heart. He withdrew from everyone, even from his best friend, Randy. Randy tried his best to bring his friend out of the funk Cena was in. Randy never let up until he got his friend back. Sure, he smiled and joked a little, but it was not like before. The Viper knew better but did not push. He was glad to have some semblance of his friend back.

He started to date again and screwed around. He could have found someone to be with a long time ago, but no one held his interest. Cena wanted someone, but the sparks were not there.

Then, he came back to wrestle and started to date one of his friends, his long time best friend. John receded further into himself. Those close to the Champ saw this and tried to be there for him. They refused to mention John's ex around him and they rarely talked to the man.

Then, Alex showed up. Cena was hit instantly. The young man's bright eyes, kissable lips, handsome features, and muscular body made him do a 360. Cupid had shot him in the heart and he was hooked instantly. He loved how the young man's eyes twinkled, how he smiled, how he said his name, how he felt in his arms...he just loved everything about Alex. He enjoyed giving him the gifts and the look on his face.

_I blew it_, John thought. _I should have listened to Randy._

Seeing Alex with Dolph broke Cena. He wanted nothing more than to crawl underneath a rock and stay there. He did not want to see anyone. He did not want to let anyone in any more. It just hurt too much.

He looked to the door when a knock came. He sighed and went to answer it. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Six**

Alex stared at his ex-girlfriend. He could not believe that she was standing at his door, right in front of him. The blond blinked several times, trying to figure out if this was a dream or reality.

"Are you going to let me in?" Jessica asked.

Alex nodded and stepped aside.

She walked in, looking around. "Not what I imagined."

"It's home."

She looked at the Xbox. "Nice."

"Yeah, I like it. A friend gave it to me."

She turned to him. "Really? What's her name?"

"Him...and I'm not telling you." He walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"Him?" She took a seat next to him. "Have you...?"

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to figure everything out. I want us to get back together."

He stared at her. "Well, that's not going to happen."

"Why? I know I've fucked up, but baby, I need you. We've been together for far too long to let it all end."

"You said it, baby. You fucked up. You seriously fucked up."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not going to cut it, Jessica." Alex shot up and walked away. He got to his bed with his hands on his hips and head down, trying to think. He slowly exhaled before turning to her. "I love you...no, I loved you. You know how many times I thought about cheating on you? I did, but I could never bring myself to hurt you like that."

Tears threatened in Jessica's eyes.

"Don't. Don't you dare. You have no right to cry. I should be the one crying. Me!" Alex fought hard to keep his tears in check.

Jessica went to him, but he pushed her away. She watched as Alex sat down on the edge of his bed. Finally, she sat beside him and rubbed his back. Alex just stared at the ground. She gently turned his head toward her. She leaned up and kissed him. At first, he did not respond. She traced her tongue over his lower lip. Alex closed his eyes and began to kiss her back.

They sat kissing until she straddled his lap. They stared into each other's eyes. She took off her shirt and he pulled her down a cup of her bra to suck on her breast. She moaned and arched into his mouth.

Alex needed something, but he did not know if it was this or something else. His mind went to the times that they were together and how wonderful it had been. He stared at into nothing as she kissed his neck. His member was slowly stirring to life.

Alex licked his lips and closed his eyes. Cena popped into his mind and his eyes flew open. His cock came to life as he thought about how Cena hugged him.

"John," he breathed.

Jessica did not hear him. She went for his mouth again.

He twisted his head away and pushed her off of him. "No."

She stared at him.

"I can't do this." He moved to the door and jerked it open. "Get out."

"What?"

"I need for you to leave. Just get out. I don't want you here. I don't want you. Get out!" He glared at her.

Jessica redressed. "You know you wanted it just as much as I did."

"Yeah, but not with you."

"With who then?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want you."

She walked towards him as she glared. "Just you wait. You'll come crawling back to me."

Alex slammed the door and locked it. He leaned against the barrier as he thought about John. He shook his head. He needed to get away. He needed to clear his mind. He pulled on a shirt and some shoes. He grabbed his wallet and key card and left.

…

"Well, what's the reason, Randy?" Cody asked.

Randy stared at him and said, "I knew you've been cheating on me. Not with just Ted but with other men as well."

Cody's shoulders fell.

"Yeah...I knew. I just kept it to myself. I thought that maybe one day you would see that I loved you more than anything and that you would change. I thought that one day you would see me hurting and you would come to me and not look back. I forgave you every single day, every single hour, every single minute...I forgave you."

Cody tried to say something but words failed him.

"You asked why Mike. Well, I'll tell you. I remember that day very clearly. I went to make a visit Danny at OVW because he asked me to dinner with his family. I was in the gym when Mike walked in. The first thing that caught my attention were his eyes. They have this twinkle to them that just draws you in. Danny introduced us. Mike smiled at me and needless to say...I fell head over heels for him." Randy stared at Cody. "I started to drift away from you because you didn't make me happy any more...because I realized that I couldn't make you happy...because I realized that I could not make you love me like I loved you."

The young man stood staring at his former lover.

"When I look at Mike, I see a future, getting married, adopting kids, worrying about them, growing old together..." Randy shook his head. "I loved you, Cody. I really did. I still want you to be my friend, but we can't be friends if you can't let me go and be happy for me. I want you to be just as happy as I am Cody, but I can't be with you. I can't put myself through that. Yeah, Mike can be a Drama Queen, but you know what? I have my flaws as well. He accepts my anger issues and helps me through them. He accepts me for me and doesn't ask much from me. I accept him for him and I don't ask much of him. We accept each other and love each other."

Cody looked down at the ground.

Randy watched his friend and went to hug him. "I'm sorry, but this is the way that it's going to be."

Cody stared up at him, eyes glinting in anger. He grabbed Randy's face and pulled him into a kiss. The Viper's eyes grew wide as quickly released his arms from the hug.

"Cody Rhodes, you let him go right now!" Mike demanded as he stepped out of the shadows.

The raven-haired man let his former lover go. He turned to glare at the blond.

"He said his peace and you can either respect it or walk away," Mike said.

"Fuck off," Cody said.

"I wouldn't be bucking up to me, boy."

"Or what?"

Before Cody or Randy could react, Mike punched Cody in the face. The young man fell onto his ass. He stared up at Mike with the look of fear and shook in his eyes as he rubbed his jaw.

"You can either respect his decision or walk away. Your choice. But let me tell you something, the next time you pull some bull shit like this, I won't be so nice."

Mike turned to Randy, who stared at him causing the blond looked to the ground. He knew that he should not have been listening. He was just curious.

"Randy..." Mike began.

"Car...now," Randy commanded.

Mike nodded and went to their vehicle while Randy went to pay their tab. The blond mentally prepared himself for Randy's tongue lashing. He chewed on his nails as he waited. The driver's door opened and the Viper slid in.

The blond cut his eyes to him. Tensed silence filled the car.

Randy turned to him. "Look at me."

Mike turned his head to meet the blues of his boyfriend's. Randy grabbed the back of Mike's head and pulled the blond towards him. Their lips crashed into each other and Randy kissed him passionately. Mike moaned and returned the affection.

Randy pulled him away so he could catch his breath. Mike licked his puffy lips as he stared at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," Mike said. "I didn't mean to spy. I just got worried."

The Viper stared at his boyfriend. "I don't care about that, baby."

"Did you mean what you said?"

Randy nodded.

Mike smirked.

"The way you handled Cody...got me horny."

"Really?"

The Viper nodded as he pulled his rock hard cock out of his pants. "You tell me."

Mike smiled broadly as he went down on his boyfriend. Randy leaned his head back and growled in pleasure.

…

Cena stared at Christian. "What are you doing here?"

The older man smiled. "I wanted to talk."

"You could have just called."

The Canadian looked down and replied, "I guess I deserved that."

Cena glared at the man. "You deserve a lot more."

Christian nodded. "Can we please talk?"

Cena stepped aside to let the older man in. Christian took in the room before taking a seat on the couch.

"Talk," Cena said.

"I missed you."

Cena crossed his arms over his chest. "Really?"

The older man nodded.

"If you did, why didn't you call me? Hell, why the fuck didn't you say 'good-bye' or give me an explanation as to why you were leaving?"

"I just had to."

"That's bull shit and you know it."

Christian looked up at him.

"You left me, Jay. You left me and Adam won't tell me why. Then you come back and you start dating Adam."

"Baby..."

"You lost that right to call me 'baby'."

"John..."

"No. I'm tired and I'm hurt. I've been trying to get over you for a long time. Now, you're here...in my room. Why?"

"I had to get away. I needed to find myself again."

"And you couldn't do it here...with me?"

"It's hard to explain."

John ran his hands over his face. A knock came and he looked to the door. He groaned. He did not need this. He just wanted to be left alone.

"What?" he snapped as he opened the door.

Alex stared at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

John stared at the young man. He was surprised to see Alex at his door.

"I'll just be going."

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Alex nodded. "That's fine."

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to someone. Mike's out with Randy and you're the first person that came to my mind."

A smile formed on John's face.

Alex looked around John and stared at Christian. The young blond dropped his eyes. "I see that you have company. I'll come back later."

John turned to Christian. "No, he was just leaving."

The Canadian nodded and stood. "Can we talk later, John?"

"I'll think about it," John replied.

Christian left and Alex entered.

"So, what's on your mind?" John asked.

"Well, you."

John looked at the young man.

"Um...well, I'm worried about you. I saw how sad you were Friday and I wanted to make sure that you were fine."

The Champ nodded. "I'm fine."

"That's good. My ex-girlfriend showed up."

"What?"

Alex nodded.

"Come, sit down."

Alex did so.

"What did she want?"

"For us to get back together."

"Your thoughts?"

"Hell no. She hurt me and I don't want to go through that again."

John nodded.

"I sent her packing." Alex looked to John. "Can I tell you something?"

"I would hope so."

"I'm kind of upset about something."

"Okay?" John stared at the young man.

"Only Mike and Randy know this...I have a secret admirer and I found out that he is a guy."

"Not attracted to dudes?"

"I'm bi-curious. I went on a date with Dolph...it was okay. Anyways, my secret admirer has been sending me gifts. I love it. I really do. Today...he didn't send me anything. I'm hoping he just forgot. Is it wrong for me to develop a crush on someone I don't know?"

John looked down. _He has a crush on his secret admirer. He has a crush on me._

"John?"

"I don't think it's wrong."

Alex nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"I missed you tonight."

"You did?"

"I was looking forward to our movie night. I always look forward to our movie nights."

"Sorry."

"That's fine. I'm mean, you're always busy. I'm just surprised that you were able to find some time to watch some movies with me."

"I do need a break from time to time. I enjoy our movie nights."

"I do too." Alex smiled. "I need to get back to my room and rest."

"Got anything planned for tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about going swimming and try to get Mike and Randy to go play some paintball."

"You like to paintball?"

Alex nodded. "You?"

"Love it."

"Well, if you're not busy and if I can get them, you want to come?"

"I would love to."

"Okay. I'll give you a call when I know."

They hugged each other. John held on just a little longer than usual. Alex turned his face into the crook of John's neck and nuzzled a bit. They pulled apart and went their separate ways.

John smiled. _Maybe there's a chance for me after all._


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Seven**

Alex swam in the hotel pool back and forth while Randy and Mike lay together talking. They were trying to decide if they should go play some paintball with Alex or not. It had been a while since Randy played and even longer for Mike.

"It would be fun," Randy said.

"But just the three of us?" Mike asked.

Randy looked to the young blond. "Alex?"

The blond stopped and looked to Randy. He swam to them.

"Who else is coming?" the Viper asked.

"Well, John if he's not too busy," Alex replied.

"As in Cena?" Mike asked.

Alex nodded. "We can also see if Punk and Morrison want to come along."

Randy looked to Mike, who watched Alex push off from the edge and did the back stroke. "Mike?"

His boyfriend turned to him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Thinking of a way to get those two together...Alex and Cena."

"Oh, boy." Randy rolled his eyes. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"And I love you." Mike leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

"I hope your schemes doesn't backfire."

Mike smirked.

The Viper pulled out his cellphone and sent a text to Punk about going to do some paintball. They agreed and he sent one to Cena to see if he was free. Randy nodded and smiled.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Cena's free tonight," Randy replied.

"A couples' paintball night."

"Couple?" Alex asked as he hung onto the edge.

Mike nodded. "Me and Randy vs. Punk and Morrison vs you and Cena."

"But we're not a couple," Alex stated.

"For this trip, you two are." Mike grinned at his friend.

Alex shook his head and pushed off again.

"Why are you egging him on?" Randy asked.

"Cena has a crush on him," Mike stated. "It's been awhile since he has been truly happy. Alex is bi-curious and likes the Champ."

The Viper nodded. "What's your plan?"

"You'll see."

…

The friends dressed in protective gear, ready for a friendly battle. Each chose paint to represent themselves: Alex was blue, Mike was purple, Randy red, Morrison black, Punk yellow, and Cena green. They broke off into teams of two with Cena and Alex winning most of the matches. They all had fun, running around, trying to shoot each other. They rested up and talked about nothing.

Randy looked up and his face fell.

Mike noticed and looked as well. His eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong, guys?" Alex asked.

Morrison, Punk, and Cena knew what was wrong.

Christian and Adam were there with Dolph and Cody. The four came over.

Dolph smiled. "Hi, Alex!"

"Hi!" Alex greeted.

Each group looked on in awkward silence.

"So, having fun?" Dolph asked.

Alex nodded. "About to play another round."

"Nice. Mind if we join you?"

Alex looked to Mike, who merely nodded. "Sure."

"Alex...you sit this one out," Randy replied.

The blond quirked an eyebrow.

"This is going to be a last man standing match. The winner will win kiss from you," Randy explained.

"Wait," Alex began. "Can't I have a say in this?"

"No," Randy and Mike replied.

"Who's in?" Punk asked.

Randy, Mike, Dolph, Adam, Cena, Punk, and Christian were all in. Morrison, Alex, and Cody were left to watch the whole action unfold on a monitor.

Cody sat with his arms folded.

"Why is Randy doing this?" Alex asked Morrison.

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows what is running through that mind of his?"

"What if Randy wins? Or Mike?"

"Prepare to lock lips with them."

Alex sighed.

Punk took out Adam and went to hide again.

"What if Punk wins?" Alex asked.

"Don't enjoy the kiss too much."

The blond nodded.

Randy and Mike shoot at Dolph and Christian. Dolph used the Canadian as a human shield.

"Nice," Alex and Morrison said.

Cody rolled his eyes.

Cena leapt over an obstacle and took Punk out in three shots. He rolled out of the way of Dolph's line of fire. Mike snuck around to flank Dolph with Randy on the other side. They jumped him, but ended up shooting each other.

"Well, Cena and Dolph are left," Morrison said. "Prepare those lips of yours."

"Why are they using me as a prize?" Alex wondered. "I never agreed to this."

Christian stared at the young man, who buried his face into his hands.

"Damn," Morrison said.

"Don't tell me," Alex said.

Dolph and Cena both walked into the room. Alex looked up and saw that they had each other's colors.

"We hit each other at the same time," Dolph said.

"No winner," Cena replied.

Alex sighed and smiled. "Sorry guys."

Cena chuckled.

"Still want to play?" Alex asked.

Everyone agreed and continued to play until hunger called to them. Randy's group and Dolph's group said their good-byes and went their separate ways. The group decided to go to Applebee's after they showered at their hotel.

The couples sat with their respective partners and placed John and Alex together.

"Do we want an appetizer?" Alex asked.

"I know me and Randy are going to share," Mike replied.

Alex nodded. "Do you want to share with me, John?"

Morrison looked up at him. "What?"

"He's talking to me, fool," Cena replied. "Sure. Let's see what they have."

The couples ordered their meals and talked. John had his arm throw over the top of the booth with Alex leaning against the back. His arm touched the young man, but Alex did not mind. They enjoyed their dinner and prepared to leave when Dolph, Cody, Christian, and Edge entered.

Alex just smiled while the others gave a mental groan.

"Didn't know you guys were here," Dolph said, eyes on Alex.

Cena clenched his jaw.

Christian noticed Cena's tense behavior.

"Yeah, we were just leaving," Alex replied.

Dolph nodded.

"You should try the Cajun Shrimp Pasta," Alex suggested. "It's really good. Or you could go for the Shrimp 'N Parmesan Steak."

"Thanks."

Randy's group left and walked to their vehicles.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Mike asked.

"Play pool," Punk said, eyes cutting to Randy, who smirked.

"Sounds like fun," Alex said.

They went to a bar and set up to play. Mike got a pitcher of beer while Punk got himself a Pepsi and Morrison a Sprite. They played round after round. Every once in awhile, John would bump into Alex or brush up against him. Alex would smile or blush.

Dolph's group entered the bar and spotted the other group. Dolph immediately went over to where Alex was sitting.

"Fancy meeting you here again," Dolph said.

Alex nodded at him.

"Having a fun night?"

"I am."

Cena looked up from his shot. His blues zeroed in on Dolph talking to Alex. He slowly exhaled and took aim again. He made his shot and smiled.

"How about a bet?" Punk asked.

"What kind?" Mike asked back.

"The winner gets a kiss from Alex."

"Hey...wait a minute," Alex protested.

"Sounds like a plan," Randy stated.

Cena nodded as he sipped his beer.

"Who's in?" Randy questioned.

All but Cody entered with Alex sitting like a prize to be won. The blond folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

Cena stared at his lips and smiled again. Christian took note of the Champ's behavior when it came to the young blond. He bit his lower lip and looked to his table. Eight players went to four and then to two.

Alex watched as Cena and Dolph squared off again. John pulled off several trick shots give himself the edge in the beginning, but Dolph won in the end. He smiled and walked over to the young man. Alex smirked up at him.

"Well, I'm here for my prize," Dolph stated.

Alex nodded as he stood up. He looked Dolph in the eyes and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

Dolph smiled when they pulled away. "Nice."

Alex just nodded. He moved his blues to Cena, who had his back to them.

"Hey, about that date?" Dolph asked.

"I'll think about it," Alex replied with a smile.

Dolph nodded and went to his group.

Alex came up behind Cena and threw his arm around his shoulder. "Next time, win."

Cena stared at the young blond and smirked.

"Who's ready to leave?" Morrison asked as his eyes skimmed over the other group.

"I'm ready," Punk replied.

"I'll go pay," Randy said as he stood. He walked to the bar and waited for the bartender.

Mike's ice blues were on Cody, who watched Randy. Randy motioned to them and everyone left.

Cena walked Alex back to his room.

"I had fun," Alex said.

"I did too," Cena admitted.

"You coming by for movie night next week?"

Cena nodded. "I'll be there."

"You want to come in for a little while?"

"I can do that."

They entered the room and stopped short. Alex's eyes bugged out as his jaw dropped. Cena started to fidget.

Jessica sat naked in the middle of his bed with candles lit all over the room. She had petals of red roses scattered about the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Trying to surprise you," she answered as she covered herself up.

"WHAT?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to be romantic."

Alex worked his mouth but his words failed. He looked to Cena, who pulled his cap down as he chuckled.

"Hi," she greeted.

John nodded.

"Sorry."

"No problem." He cut his eyes to Alex, who was dumbfounded. He whispered, "You okay?"

Alex shook his head.

Jessica went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"You wanna leave?" John asked.

Alex nodded.

They both quickly left and went to Randy and Mike's room. John told them what happened while the young blond gazed at nothing. Mike sat on the couch, eyes wide. Randy shook his head.

"Is he going to be okay?" Randy asked, studying Alex.

John and Mike looked to him.

"I hope so," John replied.

"You guys just left her there...in Alex's room?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah," Cena replied.

Mike sighed. "If you want, you can have the couch."

Alex shook his head.

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

He shrugged.

Randy tilted his head. "I don't think he's going to be okay."

Alex buried his face into his hands and yelled.

The three watched him.

Alex's phone went off. He looked at it and let it go to voice-mail. He called his cousin.

**"Hello?"**

"Becky...I have a problem."

**"What?"**

"Jessica's here."

**"Excuse me?"**

"Jessica's here...and she was naked...in the middle of my bed. Cena was with me."

**"Is he scarred for life?"**

Alex looked to the Champ. "No."

**"That's good."**

"What am I going to do?"

**"Totally ignore her and make-out with the next chick or dude you see."**

Alex pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the number. He nodded. "That's a stupid idea...but I'll think about it. Thank you."

**"No problem. Bye."**

"Bye." He hung up the phone and stared off into space.

"What did she say?" Mike asked.

"Ignore her and make-out with the next person I see," Alex answered.

Randy stared at Cena, who was watching Alex. He said, "That might work."

Alex shook his head and stood.

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked.

"Kick her out of my room," Alex replied as he went to the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Cena asked.

Alex nodded and both men left.

Randy and Mike stared at the door.

"I really want to see what happens," Mike replied. "Is that bad of me?"

"No because I want to too," Randy said.

They both went to follow their friends.

"Where did you go?" Jessica asked, glaring at Alex.

"Woman, I told you that I didn't want you any more," Alex said. "I went to clear my head to come up with another way to tell you."

The door opened and Randy and Mike slipped in behind Cena.

"You know you want me," Jessica added.

"What if I told you I was gay?"

"Sweetheart, you love pussy and you love mine."

Alex stared at her as he wiped his mouth. He looked over his shoulder. He gave a weak smile to his friends.

"Take me back please. I love you and miss you," Jessica pleaded as she walked over to him.

Alex backed up and bumped into Cena. He looked at his friend, who gave him an encouraging smile. The young blond turned to him, grabbed him, and kissed him full on the lips. John's eyes were wide as well as Randy's and Mike's. Alex broke the kiss. He slowly blinked.

"That was hot," Jessica stated.

"I can't win," Alex growled. He pushed passed his friends and ran down the hall and down the stairs.

Cena stood, staring at the spot that Alex once occupied.

"Go after him," Randy said.

"We'll talk with the ditz," Mike replied.

Cena nodded and went looking for Alex.

The blond stood next to the pool, looking at his reflection. He sighed and carded his hand over his hair.

"Well, what do we have 'ere?" a man asked. His British accent was clear and thick.

Alex looked to Wade. "What do you want?"

"Where's your master?" the Brit asked.

"I have no master. I'm my own man."

Wade looked the young blond over. Alex felt a chill pass over him. He began to move away. Wade grabbed him and pinned him against a wall.

"You are beautiful," the Brit whispered. "No wonder some of the vets are talking about you."

Alex stared at him.

"Let. Him. Go. Barrett!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eight**

Wade turned his head to look at the man. Christian glared at him and the Brit finally nodded. He backed away from the young blond. He looked to him and smirked.

"Just you wait," he lowly growled. He licked his lips before walking away.

Christian walked over to him. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Alex shook his head. "Thank you."

The Canadian nodded. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Needed to clear my head."

"What's going on?"

"Life in general."

"Looks like you're making it."

Alex nodded.

"So, how do you know Cena?"

"Through Mike and Randy."

Christian looked him over. "Do you like him?"

Alex stared at him. "I have a girlfriend...well, ex-girlfriend."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"That's okay."

"ALEX!" Cena called. He entered the pool area and stopped short. He glared at Christian. "Alex, you okay?"

Alex nodded. "Christian helped me with a situation."

"Situation?"

"I'll tell you later."

Cena slowly nodded. "Come on. Hopefully, Mike and Randy were able to talk some sense into your ex."

"Let's hope." Alex went over to the Champ.

"Well, we can only hope."

Both men walked away with Cena throwing a glare over his shoulder at Christian.

The Canadian stood, shaking his head. "Cena, what are you getting yourself into? The boy's straight."

John and Alex went back to the younger blond's room in silence. Alex stared at the door, dreading what was to come. Sounds of commotion came through his door and they busted in. Jessica had Mike in a headlock while Randy was doubled over in pain on the floor, holding his nuts. John went to his best friend and tried to get him back on his feet while Alex pulled Jessica off of Mike.

"What the hell?" Alex asked.

"That bitch is crazy!" Mike shouted.

"Shut up, you Queen!" Jessica yelled.

"I told her that you didn't want her any more and that there was a guy that did and could treat you better than she ever would," Mike explained. "Then, she started talking about how you could never do better than her, that you're just a weak, spineless, balls-less man, who could never satisfy her or any other woman or man. I shouted back at her. She slapped me. Randy stood in the way to protect me. She kicked him in the nuts and went after me."

Alex stared at his ex as he let her go. "Get out."

"But Kevin."

"No...you never loved me. If you did, you won't have said those things or hurt me. Leave. Just leave and never come back."

She glared at him. She snarled and gathered her tings."Fine. I don't want you anyways. I can get me someone better than you in every way. Better looking, better in bed, better tastes in fashion...just better in everything."

"Well, then do it."

"I will. I did it while you were away and I can do it again. Hell, I even did it when were together in college"

Alex stared at her. "Bitch."

She slapped him and stormed out.

Alex held his face, eyes on the floor.

"Alex..." Mike began.

The blond slowly blinked.

"Kevin," the older blond breathed. "Kev?"

Alex closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Just...just leave please."

Mike nodded and went to his boyfriend. He helped him along while John stayed behind.

"Alex," the Champ said.

"Please...just leave," Alex pleaded as he sniffed.

John went behind him and hugged him.

"Men shouldn't cry."

"It's okay. It's fine."

"God...I loved her...and she would say those things and admitted that she's been cheated all this time."

"I know it hurts."

"I just want to sleep."

John nodded and led the blond to the bed. Alex laid on his stomach face in the pillows. The Champ sighed and proceeded to take off the blond's shoes and socks. John sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Alex's back with one hand.

He thought, _How could anyone hurt Alex like that? He's such a great guy._

Alex sniffed and turned his head to face John. "You don't have to stay."

"That's fine. I want to make sure that you're okay."

The young man nodded. "I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

John got up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

…

Alex stood in front of his locker, just staring at it. He was really nervous and giddy. He also felt saddened. The blond did not know if his admirer sent a gift or had forgotten once again. The young man pulled the door open and tilted his head. There was a mere envelope. He opened it up and looked at the key card. He took the small letter out and read:

_I heard about the incident with your ex._

_I'm so sorry, my love._

_I want you to be safe and comfortable again._

_Here is the key to your new room._

_I took the liberty of moving your things._

_I hope you don't mind and I hope you enjoy it._

Alex sniffed the letter and smiled. "Thank you."

The blond gathered his things and went back to the hotel to check out his new room. He made sure to hand over his old key card. He got to the room and looked around. It was like an apartment. He had a good sized living room with a large flat screen TV where his Xbox and DVD player were hooked up to it. He had a full sized kitchen and the fridge was stocked. His bedroom had a walk-in closet and the bathroom and a tub big enough for four.

Alex smiled and placed his things into his room. He decided that a shower was in order. The shower head was placed in the middle of the tub and not on a wall like normal. He stood under the shower and loved every moment of it. He felt like he was standing in the rain. He slowly washed his body and silently thanked his secret admirer. Then, his thoughts went to Cena. He quickly shut everything off, dried himself, and got dressed.

Alex looked inside the fridge to see what he could wipe up for dinner. His cell went off and he looked to it. He sent a text back to Cena and went about searching again.

A knock came and Alex went to answer it. Cena's signature smile greeted him.

"Hi," Alex said.

Cena nodded as he held up a case of beer and a bag of movies. He entered and looked around. "Nice...it's like mine."

"Really?"

Cena nodded. "I'm just down the hall."

"Nice."

John watched as the young blond skimmed through the fridge.

"What are you looking for?"

"Trying to decide on what to make for dinner."

"You cook?"

"Yup."

"So do I." John looked in as well. He looked in the fridge. "We could defrost some steaks."

"Oh, a steak sandwich."

Cena looked at him.

"You cook up some steak, slice it up, and put it on some bread with caramelized onions. Very delicious."

"Or we could cook up some pizza?" He took out a pepperoni pizza and a cheese pizza.

"We could do that."

"I would like to try that steak sandwich one day."

Alex nodded as he set the oven. "What do you want to watch?"

"Well, I brought the original 'Dawn of the Dead,' 'Shaun of the Dead,' the original 'Shutter,' 'Ong-Bak,' and some others."

"I'm sensing a theme here." Alex smiled. "What's 'Ong-Bak'?"

John stared at him. "We must watch this then."

The Champ popped it in as Alex placed one of the pizzas into the oven. The young blond got them some beers. He got comfortable on the couch with Cena.

As the night wore on, they ate, drank, and watched movies. John and Alex sat close to each other both aware of each other's body heat. John had his arm along the back of the couch when Alex leaned his head back.

"Sorry," the young blond said.

"Don't worry about it."

Alex turned his attention to the screen. "Do you want another beer?"

"Sure."

The young blond went and got them some more. He came back and sat as close as he could to Cena without invading his personal space. John shifted and got closer to him.

"So, John," Alex began as he turned to face the older man.

John looked to him.

Their faces were just inches apart.

"Um..." fell from Alex's lips.

John leaned forward a bit.

A knock at the door, but neither one moved. They continued to stare into each other's eyes. The knock became loader.

"I should get that," Alex said.

John nodded.

The young blond slowly turned away and went to answer the door. "Hi, Dolph."

"Hi, Alex."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't have your number and I wanted to know if you would like to go on another date with me."

Alex thought a moment. "I did have fun last time, but no. Have you thought about asking Cody out?"

Dolph chuckled. "That boy's still hung up on Randy."

Alex nodded. "Thanks for taking me out."

"Not a problem. Oh...watch out for Barrett. I've been hearing some things..."

The blond sighed. "Thanks."

"Take care." Dolph left.

Alex closed the door and turned to John.

"What did he mean?" Cena asked.

"Huh?"

"What did Dolph mean about Barrett?"

Alex chewed on the inner walls of his mouth. He rubbed the back of his head and said, "He tried to take advantage of me at the pool, but Christian stopped him."

John nodded. "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

John closed his eyes and slowly exhaled.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." John rubbed his eyes. "I need to get going."

Alex nodded. "I had a great time."

"I did too." Cena stood. "I'm just going to leave the movies here until next time."

"I'll whip up some steak sandwiches then."

"That would be good. I won't be able to hang out this week. Promos, signings..."

"That's fine. Until next week."

John nodded. They stood, looking around. John went in for a hug. They stood, enjoying the feel of the other in their arms. Alex once again nuzzled into Cena's neck. They soon broke apart and said their good-byes.

Alex lay in his bed thinking. He picked up his phone and made a call.

**"Fucker...it's like two in the morning."**

"Sorry, Becky."

**"What do you want?"**

"I have a question for you."

**Yawn. "Kay."**

"Is it wrong to have a crush on two people at once?"

**"Huh?"**

"Is it wrong to have a crush on two people at the same time?"

**"What are you talking about?"**

"Well, I told you that my secret admirer is a guy. I have a crush on him even though I don't know who he is."

**"Kay."**

"I also have a crush Cena."

**Silence.**

"Becky?"

**"As in John Cena?"**

"Yeah."

**"How?"**

"Well, we've been hanging out a lot lately, mostly through movie nights."

**"So like a bromance kind of thing."**

"I guess. I like it when he hugs me...and I think we nearly kissed tonight."

**"WHAT?"**

"Yeah. I was kind of looking for to it, seeing how we kissed last time...well, I kissed him."

**"WHAT?"**

Alex sighed. "Remember when you told me to make-out with the next person that I see because of Jessica."

**"Yeah."**

"Well, I was trying to get Jess to leave and he was there and I kissed him."

**"Oh..."**

"And I enjoyed it."

**"Really?"**

"Yeah."

**"How were his lips?"**

"Rough...manly...and nice."

**"So...you nearly kissed again tonight?"**

"Yeah, I think. We were sitting close to each other and I turned to him to ask a question and he turned to look at me. Our faces were that close. He leaned forward and a visitor interrupted the moment."

**"A visitor?"**

"There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it."

**"What? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would you do that?" She growled in annoyance.**

"I didn't want to be rude. It was the guy I went out on a date with. He wanted to know if I wanted to go again, but I said no."

**"Oh."**

"So...is it wrong to have a crush on two people?"

**"I don't think so. I have crushes all the time even when I'm in a relationship. It all depends on if you act on those urges you have for your crushes."**

"Okay. Thanks."

**"No problem. So, John Cena? Who'll top and who'll bottom?"**

Alex's eyes grew wide. "Oh, shit. I didn't even think about that."

**"You might want to start." A yawn. "Listen, I'm going back to bed. Night."**

"Night." He placed his phone on the charger and laid as he thought about what his cousin just asked him. _Who would top and who would bottom?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Nine**

Alex walked back to the locker room, happy that another week went back. He was still on the show and that's what mattered. His mind wandered to his locker and the gift that might be there, to John and their movie night, and his questions for Mike.

He let out a yelp as he was being dragged into a room. He was thrown against a wall, head bouncing off of concrete. He groaned and grabbed the back of his head as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"So, pretty when you're in pain," Barrett said.

Alex could feel Barrett coming closer to him even though he had his eyes closed. He tried to move away, but the Brit pressed his body up against the blond's. Alex could smell his cologne and he did not like it.

Wade yanked down Alex's varsity jacket, trapping his arms, and went for the blond's neck. He bit and licked his way down to the blond's collarbone. There he bit down hard to draw blood and he sucked. Alex bit on his tongue should he would not scream out. He could taste his own blond.

The Brit ran his fingers along Alex's sides and down to his trunks. Alex's eyes grew wide and he tried to push Wade off, but the Brit was stronger and his arms were trapped.

"Don't struggle," Wade snarled. "It'll just hurt in the end."

With that, Wade roughly yanked the trunks down, tearing the material. Without lube, without spit, and without warning, he shoved two fingers into Alex causing a scream to erupt from the blond.

"Yes, scream for me," Wade purred.

The door was kicked in.

"What the hell?" Mark asked.

Wade looked to him. "Listen, mate. I suggest you leave. Me and my bonny 'ere are having some private time."

Mark looked to Alex and saw tears streaming down his face. "Bull shit!" He made a step toward them.

Wade cursed and backed away from Alex, who slid to the floor.

"Leave," Mark growled.

The Brit nodded and did so.

Mark looked down at the young man and sighed. He knelt down and wiped the tears off of his face. "You okay?"

Alex shook his head. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Some people are like that." He took note of the mark on Alex's collarbone and the blood staining his legs. "Shit!"

Alex looked up at him.

Mark helped the young man up. He took off his trench coat and wrapped the blond in it.

"Why do you wear a coat in the summer?" Alex asked as they walked to the locker room, trying to lighten the mood and forget about what just happened..

"That's like asking why does anyone wear sunglasses at night or indoors," Mark said with a laugh. "Because I can."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

They got there and entered. Mike sat on the bed and stood straight up when he saw his friend.

"Why are you wearing Mark's coat?" Mike questioned.

Alex looked to the ground.

"Alex..."

The young blond began to chew on his lower lip.

Mark placed a hand on his shoulder and the blond stared up at him. The Deadman nodded.

Alex sighed. "I was attacked...and Mark rescued me."

"What?" Mike asked.

"Wade attacked me and Mark rescued me."

Mike looked to Mark, who nodded.

Mike snarled. "Damnit!" He punched a locker and began to silently curse. He turned his attention back to Mark. "Thanks, Mark."

"Not a problem." He began to usher Alex into the shower. "Take all the time you need."

Alex nodded and handed the Deadman his coat back. He stripped the remainder of his clothes off and stepped into the shower. Mark watched for a brief moment before returning to the locker area.

Mike had Alex's locker open. He stared at the small box. The older blond shook his head as he smiled.

"What's wrong?" Mark questioned.

"Alex has a secret admirer," Mike explained. "This will make him happy." The blond got some clothes ready for Alex when he got out.

"A secret admirer?"

Mike nodded. "He's gotten some really expensive gifts." Mike looked to the older man. "What exactly happened?"

"I'm not sure. I heard a scream and I went charging."

"Thanks. I didn't want his first time with a man to be like that."

Mark stared at him.

"Bi-curious."

Mark nodded. "I remember being like that."

"I think we all go through that phase once in our lives."

"Well, I need to get going."

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

Mike watched Mark leave and he sank down into a bench. He rubbed his forehead as he thought about his friend. He pulled out his cellphone and began to text.

:Sorry, Ran. Trouble.:

**:Trouble?:**

:Alex was attacked.:

**:What?:**

:Alex was assaulted by Wade.:

**:Serious?:**

:Mark saved him. In the shower now. Waiting.:

**:Take ur time. In no hurry.:**

:Thanks. Luv u.:

**:Luv u 2.:**

Randy sat on the bed, head against the headboard. He thought about what Mike just told him. He sighed and ran his hand over his shaven head.

"Fuck it," he breathed. He dialed. "Hey, John...I know that you're busy, but we need to talk."

…

Alex wore the silver chain that was given to him. He traced his finger along the links every once in awhile. The blond went about preparing dinner for him and Cena for the evening. He already had the meat marinated while he was away. He placed it in the skillet to cook as he caramelized the onions.

He had placed movies that they could watch out as well as some games just in case they wanted to have a friendly battle with each other. He had bought more drinks and dessert. He even bought more movies and games.

A knock came and he quickly went to answer it. He peered through the peephole and smiled.

"Hi," he greeted.

Cena nodded as he stepped in. "That smells good."

"Thanks." Alex went back to cooking.

John sat down at the table and watched him. A smile formed on his face as he watched the young blond work his magic. Alex took the meat off and let it rest. He went about sauteing some mushrooms.

"I hope you like mushrooms," Alex said.

"I do," John replied.

"Good. Could you do me a big favor?"

"Yup." John stood up.

"Get the mayo out of the fridge. It's in a bowl. Oh and the cheese."

John looked in and got the bowl out and some sliced cheese.

"I put some Ranch flavoring in it. Could you spread some onto the bread over there?"

John nodded and did so.

Alex shut off the stove and went about slicing up the steak. He layered the bread with the meat before putting on the cheese, onions, and mushrooms. Alex made sure to put everything in the sink to be washed.

"I got Doritos and Lay's."

"Hm...Doritos."

"Cool Ranch or Nacho Cheese?"

"Nacho Cheese."

Alex went to a cabinet and handed him a bag while he got himself Lay's Barbeque. John set himself up in the living room and went to get them some beers. Alex put on a movie.

"This is really good," John replied.

"Thank you. I got some dessert as well."

"Really? What kind?"

"Chocolate cheesecake. If you don't want cheesecake, I bought ice-cream and toppings."

John nodded. "What kind of toppings?"

"Caramel, chocolate, and butterscotch sauce, chopped peanuts, plain M&Ms, whipped cream, maraschino cherries, and rainbow sprinkles."

"Nice."

They finished their meals and watched the movie.

"So...how are you feeling?" John asked.

"Good," Alex replied. "I like spending time with you."

John turned fully to Alex. "I heard."

Alex stared at his hands. "Can we please not talk about it?"

John nodded. He tentatively reached out for Alex and caressed his cheek. Alex blushed as he pulled away.

"I need to wash the dishes," the young blond stated.

"I'll do that." John took their plates and went to the kitchen. He threw away the disposable plates and washed what needed to be washed. "Do you want some ice-cream?"

Alex came over and smiled. He pulled out the plastic bowls and the spoons while John got out both tubs of ice-cream. Alex brought out all of the toppings and placed them on the counter. Both men prepared their ice-cream. John went for vanilla while Alex opted for chocolate. Cena poured butterscotch over his ice-cream and added peanuts, whipped cream, and some cherries. Alex poured both chocolate and caramel onto his ice-cream. He poured on M&Ms, added whipped cream, sprinkled on some sprinkles, and topped it with some cherries.

Both men went back to their seat and ate. Every once in awhile Cena would offer Alex a bite of his dessert and Alex did the same. They got comfortable on the couch while they finished up another movie.

"Do you want to play some games?" Alex asked.

"It's getting late. I have to be up early in the morning," John replied.

Alex nodded. "Um..."

"What?"

Alex began to play with the hem of his shirt. "I was wondering if...you want to stay the night."

John stared at the young man. _Did he just ask me to stay?_

_ Did I just ask him that question?_

"Not like to have sex, but to stay with me...?"

"Sure. Let me get a change of clothes for tomorrow."

Alex nodded.

"I'll try and be right back."

John left and Alex went about cleaning up.

Cena silently celebrated. He could not believe his luck. Alex asked him to spend the night. Alex asked _him _to spend the night. It was like a dream come true. He was on cloud nine. He got out an overnight bag. He went to his closet and got out a shirt. The Champ made his way to the dresser and got out some shorts, boxers, socks, and pajama bottoms. He made sure to get his toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, razor, shaving gel, and body spray. He looked to his cologne and shook his head.

_Not yet. Not yet._

Cena packed his bag and headed out. He opened his door and came face to face with Christian.

"What do you want?" John asked.

"We need to talk," Christian.

"I don't have time for this."

"Make time." The Canadian stared at him.

"Why should I? You didn't."

"Cena...I know what's going on. I know you like that Alex kid."

"And? That's my business."

"Cena...he's straight."

John worked his jaw back and forth.

"You can't chase something you can never have."

Cena nodded. "You know...you're right. That's why I've stopped chasing you. Alex is a good kid. Hell, man. I like spending time with him and he likes spending time with me. Even if he doesn't see me as nothing more than a friend, then I'm fine with it. At least he'll be my friend."

Christian stared at him. "You really do like him?"

"Yeah."

"Then, tell him. Don't waste any more time. Tell him. Make him yours."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Wade wants him. He already attacked him. He sexually assaulted him, but it didn't get too far. Thank Mark for that."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Christian left.

John leaned against the door-frame as he thought about what Christian said. Wade would have to pay for what he did to Alex, but he was not going to worry about it at that moment. He closed and locked his door. He jogged down the hall and knocked on Alex's door.

"I was beginning to think you were going to change your mind," Alex said as he opened the door.

"Had to do something first."

Alex nodded and let him in. The young blond led him to the bedroom and he crawled into bed. John quickly dressed into the pajama bottoms and lay beside him.

"Alex," John began, "I know you don't know me that well, but I would like for you to talk to me about anything, okay?"

Alex nodded.

"What happened between you and Wade?"

The young blond turned his back to Cena and sniffed.

"Alex...please."

"Um...he tried to...rape me."

"Tell me everything."

"Do I have to?"

"I would like to know."

Alex sighed.

"I was walking to the locker room and got dragged into a room. I-uh-hit my head against a wall. He yanked my jacket down and attacked my neck and bit me. He-he-he left a mark on my collarbone."

"Let me see it."

Alex shook his head.

"Please."

The young blond turned to him and pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the bruise.

Cena clenched his jaw. "What else happened?"

"He-he-he-uh-he pulled down my trunks. I tried to fight him off, but he was stronger. He -um-he..."

John hugged him.

"He shoved his fingers into me. It hurt like hell. Mark kicked in the door and saved me. He gave me his jacket and took me back to the locker room."

"It's okay. Everything will be just fine. I promise. I'll deal with Wade."

"No. Please."

John stared into Alex's pleading eyes.

"I'll take care of it."

"I don't want special treatment."

"I would like to think of you as my friend. I would do anything to help you...just like Mike would."

Alex slowly nodded. He nuzzled into the crook of John's neck and held him tightly. Cena slowly massaged his back. He could feel that the young man had fallen asleep and he smiled. He kissed Alex's temple and settled down.

_I promise you...I'll take care of you._


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Ten**

John sat at a table waiting for his best friend. His mind worked over what he was going to do to Barrett. The Champ was angry that Barrett would attack Alex like he did. Hell, he was just angry that the Brit would go as far as attack anyone the way he did. Cena was bound and determined to make it right. He had to.

Randy strode over to his friend and sat down. He was glad that Cena chose the dim corner of the restaurant. He did not want to deal with the fans at the moment. His mind was on the text he received from Cody. Even after all the warnings, the boy still would not let up.

The waitress came and got their drink order.

"So, what's up?" Randy asked.

"Angry as hell, Truth," Cena said.

Randy smirked.

"Alex told me everything."

The Viper nodded.

"He showed me the mark."

Orton raised an eyebrow. "He showed you? He actually showed you?"

Cena nodded. "He asked me to spend the night...and I did. He told me everything. I looked in his eyes. He looked so afraid and hurt. Only thing I could do was hold him. I can't let Wade hurt him again. I just can't."

"Then claim him. Ask him out on a date and make him your boyfriend."

"I can't...not now."

"Then when?"

The waitress came back with their drinks and took their orders.

"After I break Barrett," Cena answered.

Randy nodded. "Well, then, how do you plan on keeping him safe?"

"I don't know yet. I mean, he asked me not to do anything, but I can't sit by and let him get hurt. I like him too much."

"I know you do." Randy sighed. "Listen, I'll help with this. You know what I would. You're my friend, my brother. You like him and that makes him like family as well."

"Thanks."

"So...Mike stood up to Cody a few weeks back."

Cena quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was hot."

"Cody's not listening, is he?"

"You got it."

"Sorry, dude."

"It's alright." Randy stretched.

Their food came and they ate while they talked about upcoming shows, their families, and the future.

"I'll thinking about asking Mike to marry me," Randy said as he wiped his mouth.

Cena stared at him, fork to his mouth.

Randy nodded.

"Congrats, man."

"Thanks. I got the ring already. It's a titanium ring with a diamond and sapphire setting."

"Nice."

"I hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will."

Randy smirked and they went back to eating.

…

Alex was full red as Mike and Morrison dragged him into the adult sex shop. They went straight for the dildo and vibrator wall. Alex tried to calm his breathing as he stared at all of the toys in front of him. He rapidly blinked hoping that it was all a dream and he would wake up at any moment.

"Why did you bring me here?" Alex finally asked.

"You had questions," Mike replied. "So, here we are."

"Maybe we should start with the lube first?" Morrison suggested.

"Good idea," Mike replied.

They dragged the young blond to the front area with all the lubes and body oils.

"There's so many," Alex breathed. "Why would I need it?"

Morrison and Mike stared at him.

"It'll make entry easier for the both of you," Mike said.

"I love the flavored ones myself," Morrison stated as he picked some out for himself.

"I like them occasionally," Mike said. "It's good to have a variety of lubes. Some long lasting, some that doesn't, flavored, some for personal pleasure with toys, or one that heats up."

Alex slowly nodded as he browsed. He picked one out and read it.

"That one's good," a butch female sale associate said. She had a shaven head with long bangs surrounding her face. Her whole right ear was pierced. She even had an eyebrow ring on her left brow. "Especially for anal play."

"Okay," he breathed.

'His first time,' Mike mouthed.

She nodded and studied him. "You seem like a catcher."

Alex's eyes grew wide.

"There's nothing wrong with it," she said. "My roommate's a catcher and he loves being the submissive partner."

Alex nodded.

"I'm a switch," Mike said. "But right now, I bottom."

"I like receiving...sometimes, I top when my boyfriend let's me," Morrison replied.

"I guess I pegged you guys right. I'm Jackie by the way," she said.

"Nice to meet ya, Jackie," Mike said.

"You're John Morrison, the Miz..." she looked to Alex.

"Alex Riley, Mike's protege," Alex said.

She nodded. "He's cute, Mizzy. So, bi-curious?"

Alex nodded.

"That will be best then. My roommate swears by the Swede Lubricant. It even stays smooth under water. Have no fear, it can wash off with soap. It doesn't get sticky nor does it dry out." She looked at them. "Let me get you some baskets." She left and came back with three.

"Thanks," they said.

"The H2O Cool is great for cooling and tingling sensations," Jackie stated. Morrison nodded and placed it into his basket. "Pjur is great for underwater play which is perfect for waterproof toys." Mike took that one.

Jackie continued her lesson and explanation on the lubes they carried. Morrison grabbed four different kinds while Mike had ten. Alex had the Swede Lubricant and was thinking about getting another one. He looked over the flavored lubes and could not decide.

"Why do you have ten?" Morrison asked.

"I like to try different lubes," Mike answered. "By far my favorite was Wet 'N Wild."

"I tried that. I can't find it anywhere."

"Me neither." Mike looked to Alex. "What's wrong?"

"Trying to decide what flavor I should get," he replied.

Morrison whipped out his cellphone and sent a text. He waited and smiled at the answer. "Apple." He slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Alex nodded and took the apple flavored lube.

Jackie reached over and plucked a tube and placed it into his basket. "That one is good for toys. Even though the Swede is also good with toys, I would recommend this one."

Alex nodded. He looked to the massage oils and got two bottles.

"On to toys," Mike stated.

Alex groaned and followed them with Jackie right behind.

"Is that a glass dildo?" Alex asked.

"Yup," she replied.

"Who in their right mind would use that?"

Mike looked at him and placed one into his basket.

Jackie smirked. "This is your first time dealing with any anal play...right?"

Alex blushed and nodded.

"Let's take this one step at a time," she said. "Glass dildos are really good if you want to heat things up or cool things down. You can place it under hot water or cold water, place it in the microwave or put it in the freezer. Clean up is great. All you have to do is place in the dishwasher. They are made to last a lifetime...if you know how to care for them."

Alex nodded.

"This will be my forth one," Mike said. "I like the curved designs on this one."

"Since this is your first time," Jackie began. "I would go for this little fellow here." She handed him a pink dildo. "It's an inch in width and five inches in length. Just perfect for starting out."

Alex placed it into his basket. He scanned the area and his jaw dropped.

Jackie followed his line of sight. She laughed. "That's Big Ben. About five inches in girth and twelve in length. Then, there's Mister Ed." She pointed further down.

"Dear God," Mike breathed.

"Is-is that an elephant's penis?" Morrison asked.

"No...a stallion," Jackie said.

"Who would use that?" Alex asked.

"You'd be surprised," Jackie replied. "This one would be a step up." She handed him another one.

Alex stared at her and nodded. He placed it with the others.

"Vibrators are really great," Jackie stated. "Great for teasing and stimulation."

"Oh yeah," Mike and Morrison said as they browsed.

Jackie helped Alex along and he ended up getting three toys for himself. He thanked her and went looking by himself. He looked over games that couples could play. He smirked to himself as he thought about his mystery man. He blushed when Cena came into the fantasy replacing his secret admirer. He moved to the porn and began to browse. He picked out random titles: two bisexual porn, a straight porn, and a gay porn.

The three made their purchases and went back to their hotel. They went their separate ways leaving Alex to walk alone to his room. He was glad that his bag was black and nondescript.

Cena came out of his room and saw the young blond at his door. "Hey, Alex."

Alex stopped and held his breathe. He started to blush a deep red.

Cena came up to him and studied him. "Are you okay?"

The young blond nodded.

John looked to the bag.

"You had fun, I see. What did you buy?"

Alex became a deeper shade of red. "Can we not talk about this please?"

"Okay. I was going out and wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

"Let me put this stuff away and I'll go."

John nodded. They ended inside of Alex's room. John sat on the couch and waited for Alex. He placed his toys into the top drawer of the nightstand along with the lube. The massage oils went into the set drawer and the porn in the third one. He took a quick shower and dressed.

John smiled at him and they both left.

…

Mike sauntered over to Randy, who was getting ready to go out. Mike nuzzled his neck.

"Baby, we need to get ready," Randy replied.

"But I'm horny," Mike breathed.

"I know, baby." Randy cupped his face with his calloused hands. "Tonight. Okay?"

Mike groaned.

"Don't be like this. Cena is out and invited us."

Mike nodded and went to the bathroom. He started the water and smiled. He remember one of the toys that he bought earlier that day. He was glad he got at least one waterproof vibrator. The blond had placed it in the drawer for some water play if that should come about. He got it out along with some waterproof lube. Mike stepped into the shower. He turned it on and trailed the toy down his body. He moaned as he ran the vibrator over his stiffened member. Not patient by nature, Mike lubed the toy up and slid it into himself. He bit down on his knuckle so to stifle his moans. When he was ready, he slid the toy in and out of himself, enjoying the feel.

Randy stood in the doorway watching his boyfriend. His jeans became unbearable tight. He took out his cellphone and sent off a text: "Going 2 B l8. Sorry." He quickly stripped and threw the curtain back.

The movement startled Mike. He dropped his toy, clenching at his chest trying to catch his breathe. "What the hell?"

Randy growled and pinned Mike to the wall. "That show was fucking hot."

"Show?" Mike hitched his breathe as Randy entered him. "Baby..."

"Wrap your legs around me," Randy commanded.

Mike did so and Randy began to thrust as they stared into each other's blues. Love and lust filled them. Mike kissed Randy, nipping and sucking his lower lip. Randy returned the heated kiss with one of his own. Mike moaned into his mouth when Randy took hold of his member and began to slowly stroke him. The Viper sped up his thrusts and stroking. Mike arched his back off the tiled wall as he came. Randy was right behind.

The blond released his legs and stood on unsteady legs, but Randy held him fast. They kissed each other, slowly and lovingly.

"I love you," Mike whispered.

"I love you too." Randy kissed the blond's forehead.

They washed up and got out of the shower. Mike made sure to dry off the toy and placed it back into the drawer. They dressed and Randy took Mike into his arms.

"Mike," Randy began.

"Yes?"

Rand dropped down on one knee. "I was going to wait for the perfect moment, but I can't wait any longer."

Mike stared down at him.

Randy pulled out the box and popped it open. "You've made me the happiest man in the world and I would love it if you would spend the rest of your life with me."

Being speechless, Mike just nodded, eyes filling with tears.

The Viper smiled and slipped the ring one. Mike gazed at him. He pulled Randy back up and kissed him all over his face.

"Let's go spread the good news," Mike said.

Randy nodded and escorted his fiance to their car.

…

Morrison and Alex danced together as the music pumped. People were around them and swayed and gyrated to the beat. Cena and Phil watched them.

"They look hot together," Phil stated.

Cena nodded.

"Have you asked him out yet?"

"No."

"Why not? I know he bought some toys."

"Toys?"

Phil grinned as he sipped his soft drink.

"Oh. How do you know this?"

"Morrison told me. Apparently, JoMo and Mike took him to an adult sex shop to introduce him to the world of man sex."

Cena laughed. "Really?"

Phil nodded.

"What did he get?"

"Some lube, a couple of toys, and some movies."

"Really?"

"That's what he told me."

Cena went back to watching Alex and blushed.

Randy clapped his friend's shoulder with a big smile on his face.

"About time you got here," Cena said.

Mike turned red. "My fault."

Cena nodded.

"Look." Mike flashed his ring.

"That's nice," Phil complimented.

"You popped the question?" Cena asked.

Randy nodded.

"Congratulations." Cena hugged his friend.

"Say what?" Phil asked.

"We're getting married," Mike said.

Phil shook their hands as Alex and Morrison came over.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

Mike flashed his ring. "I'm getting married."

Alex hugged his friend. "Awesome!"

Morrison got his hug as well.

Cena and Morrison went and got drinks to celebrate. They friends sat and talked and enjoyed themselves. They were unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them.

Alex got up and made his way to the restroom. He did his business and washed his hand.

"'ello, my bonny," Wade said.

Alex jumped and turned to face the Brit. "What do you want?"

"To finish what I started."

The young blond backed up to the wall. "My friends will know I'm gone."

"This will only take a few minutes."

Wade quickly closed the gap. Alex punched him in the face, sending him reeling. Alex kicked him in the nuts and ran out of the restroom. He made his way to the table, nervous.

"I think I'm going to go, guys," Alex said as he scanned the club. "I'm just going to call a cab."

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

Alex shook his head.

Cena looked to Randy as he got up. He marched to the restroom.

"John, no!" Alex protested.

Randy followed quickly.

"John!" Alex was hot on their trails.

He watched as Randy and John beat the shit out of Wade.

"John please!" Alex cried.

The Champ backed away from the Brit as did Randy.

"Hear this and hear this well, Alex Riley is off limits," Cena stated. "He doesn't want you. He doesn't need you. Go after him again, I won't stop. Do you understand me?"

Wade coughed and nodded.

John looked to Alex.

"I would like to go back to the hotel," Alex said.

Cena nodded and left with Alex. He paid their tab and went back to the hotel. They walked to Alex's door and stared at the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Alex asked.

"I told you, I'll do anything to protect you."

Alex nodded. "Do you like me?"

"Yeah..."

"I like you too, but I need to work out some feelings. I like another guy and I want make sure of everything."

"I understand."

"Thanks for inviting me out."

"Welcome. I like spending time with you."

Alex smiled. He kissed John on the cheek. "Maybe we can spend more time together."

"I would like that."

Alex entered his room.

Cena touched his cheek and smiled.

…

Alex walked back to his locker room. He was excited. He made it this far and he had a feeling that he would win. He stopped short when he saw Dolph leave the locker room. Alex hid himself so Dolph would not notice him.

"I wonder why he was in there?" Alex asked himself.

The blond shook his head and went to the locker room. He stood in front of his locker and opened it. He saw a box and opened it. There was a matching bracelet to his chain and a ring done in Celtic knots. He smiled and then frowned.

"What if Dolph's my admirer?" he asked.

He stood in a daze as he thought about their past moments. Mike walked in and studied his friend.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Dolph's my secret admirer," Alex said.

"What?"

"Dolph was coming out of the locker room."

"Okay...?"

"When I got my new room, Dolph was at my door asking for my number. No one knew my new room number. I only told Cena."

Mike nodded and began to think. "Well, he could have went to your old room, found that you had moved, went to the desk, and got your new room number."

"That could be it."

Mike looked over the jewelry. "Nice."

"I should ask him though."

"You should."

"He should what?" Randy asked as he entered.

"Ask Dolph if he's Alex's secret admirer," Mike replied.

Randy nodded.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Alex grabbed what he needed and hit the showers.

The Viper watched him entered the shower area. When he heard running water, he turned to Mike. "I know who his secret admirer is."

Mike stared at him.

"You can't tell him though."

"Okay, sweetie."

"It's Cena."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eleven**

After making sure that Alex was safe in his room, the newly engaged couple went back to their room and had sex for the next few hours. Mike lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was on what Randy told him. He could not believe that Alex's secret admirer as John Cena.

"Whatcha thinking, babe?" Randy asked as he leaned against the bathroom door.

"About what you said. Cena being Alex's secret admirer," Mike answered. "Are you sure?"

Randy sauntered over in all his glory. He crawled into bed and hovered over the younger man. "I'm sure. I know his cologne and he admitted it to me."

"Why doesn't he just tell Alex?"

"I don't know." Randy kissed him. "Are you going to think about this all night?"

"No," Mike said. "I do need to go to the store."

"What for?"

"I'm going to get us something to eat. If you're going to make love to me all night, might as well get some food and drinks."

Randy laughed and rolled off of Mike. He watched as his fiance dressed in jeans, T-shirt, and sneakers.

"I'll be back," Mike said.

They kissed and the blond left. Randy settled down and smiled to himself. He let his mind wandered to what their wedding would be like.

Mike made his way to their rental and unlocked the doors. He fell to his knees when he felt pain to the back of his head. He reached for it and pulled his hand away. He saw it was covered in blood. He looked up and saw Cody with a lead pipe.

"He's mine," the young raven-haired man screamed. "He will always be mine."

Cody raised the pipe again but got speared. Randy punched the young man in the face a few times. He stood and kicked Cody in the ribs.

The Viper glared down at his former friend. "You don't own me. You never have and never will. I don't want anything to do with you. You're not my friend."

Randy looked to his boyfriend and went to him. He helped Mike onto his feet and placed him into the car. They drove to the hospital.

"How?" Mike asked.

"You forgot your cellphone," Randy answered. "I called to ask for some chips. I knew that you were still in the parking deck. So I ran."

"Thank you."

"Stay with me, baby. Don't close your eyes."

"I'm-I'm trying not do."

Randy picked up sped. He did not care that he could see a police officer in the rear-view mirror nor the flashing lights. He pulled into the entrance to the ER and got out. The officer pulled right behind him.

"I don't care," Randy said. "Arrest me later. I need help here!"

A nurse came out and looked in. "We need a gurney."

Two orderlies came out with one as Randy pulled Mike from the car.

"Stay with me," Randy said.

The orderlies took Mike and laid him down. They wheeled him in.

"Can you explain what happened?" the officer said.

"He was attacked. I found him in the parking deck," Randy stated.

"Sir, you need to move your car," a nurse said as she came out.

Randy nodded and looked to the officer, who nodded. Randy moved his car and went in to fill out paperwork. He answered the officer's questions as much as he wanted to, leaving out the fact that Cody was the one who attacked him.

"What relation is this Mike to you?" the officer asked.

"He's my fiance," Randy replied.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Our friends and much of the company."

The officer nodded. "Well, this could be a hate crime, sir. We're going to look into it."

"Don't worry about it. Mike wouldn't want the trouble."

"Sir..."

"I know you're trying to help, but I know my fiance. We're wrestlers. We should be able to handle ourselves. If you look into this, it'll just make him feel more worthless than he already is. I can't have that."

The officer sighed. "I'm going to make a note right here that you refuse our help."

"That's fine."

The officer left, leaving Randy to finish up the paperwork.

The Viper waited an hour.

Cena came up to him. "How is he?"

"I don't know yet. They have yet to tell me anything."

"What happened?"

Randy looked around and whispered, "Cody."

…

Alex went back to his room after swimming. He knew that he should have called Cena or Mike or any of his other friends, but he felt confident enough that Wade would not try anything. As he entered, he was roughly pushed in. Alex landed on his knees and quickly turned to stare at Wade. He was badly bruised and very angry.

"I'm not done with you," Wade growled. "I'm going to get what's mine."

The Brit lunged for the young blond. Alex scrambled out of the way only to be knocked down. Wade clawed at his swimming trunks as Alex fought him off. The Brit punched Alex in the stomach several times. Alex tried to catch his breathe as Wade yanked his trunks down. He threw the material aside. He then undid his pants and pulled his member out. Alex kicked the man and scrambled to his feet. He grabbed a lamp and smashed it over Wade's head. The Brit went down for the count.

Alex looked around and went to his bedroom. He quickly pulled on sweats and was out the door. He ran as fast as he could and bumped into Mark.

"Sorry," the blond said.

"Where's the fire?"

Alex looked over his shoulder.

Mark stared at him. "What happened?"

"Wade."

"Where's your room?"

Alex took him back and the Deadman entered. He went to the prone man and checked his vitals.

"He's still alive," Mark stated. "He's going to have a massive headache in the morning but still alive."

Alex nodded.

"Do you want to get rid of him?"

"What?"

"I'll put him in a utility closet or something."

"Okay."

Mark slung Wade over his shoulders and walked out. Alex began to clean up the broken lamp. He threw the pieces away and went to the door to answer it when a knock came.

"All done," Mark said.

Alex smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Will-will you stay with me for awhile?"

Mark looked into his blue eyes and sighed. "Sure."

Alex smiled and they sat down on the couch.

"Do you like video games?" Alex asked.

"Never been a fan really," Mark answered.

"Oh."

"But I'll try it."

Alex smiled and popped in a game that would be fun for the both of them. The blond opted for "Fairytale Fights." They played for a long while.

"I wonder where the Naked Emperor keeps his extra weapons when he doesn't have any clothes?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I don't question," Alex said.

Mark laughed.

Soon, Alex fell asleep leaving Mark to try another game, "Left 4 Dead." He enjoyed killing zombies and cursed when he got killed. Alex shifted and laid his head on Mark's shoulder. The Deadman stared at him and smiled. He paused the game, gently moved Alex, and placed his head onto his lap. He went back to playing.

After an hour, a knock came to the door and he looked to it. He paused his game and gently lifted Alex so he could answer the door. The young man whimpered and settled down. The Deadman answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" Cena asked.

"Alex asked me to stay with him. Wade attacked him and Alex knocked him the fuck out. We were playing video games, but he fell asleep," Mark answered.

Cena nodded. "Thanks. Where is Wade?"

"I took care of him."

"You...didn't kill him...did you?"

Mark chuckled. He rolled his eyes and went back to his game. He saved and shut the system off. "You gonna stay with him?"

"For a little while. Thanks, Mark."

"No problem."

Cena watched him leave and he locked the door. The Champ went back to the couch and stared down at Alex. He grinned and went to the bedroom. He was really curious on what he got and searched the nightstand. He nodded at the selection and went back to Alex.

"Alex," he cooed.

The young blond shifted.

"The bed is more comfortable."

Alex nodded and sat up. "How'd you get in?"

"Mark let me in."  
>"Kay."<br>John helped Alex to the bed and laid him down.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" John asked.

"That'd be nice."

John stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with the young man. He spooned him from behind and kissed the back of his head.

Mark went back to his room and stared at Glenn, who was watching Wade. The Brit was trying to get out of his restraints.

"How long has he been up?" Mark asked.

"About thirty minutes," Glenn answered. "Where the hell were you?"

"The kid asked me to stay."

Glenn nodded. "So, what do you want to do with him?"

"Teach him a lesson about keeping his hands to himself."

Glenn smirked.

…

Morrison called Mike over and over again.

"What's wrong, love?" Phil asked from the bed.

"Mike and I were supposed to go to breakfast together," Morrison replied.

"Maybe he forgot."

John looked to his boyfriend. "This is Mike we're talking about it."

Phil nodded. "He does love his pancakes." Phil looked to his phone and noticed he had a message. He quickly read it. "Oh."

"What?"

"Mike was taken to the hospital last night."

"Why? What?" Morrison went over to his boyfriend.

"Randy left several texts. Cody attacked him. Staying at the hospital will be back in the morning when Mike is released. If that's the case, he should be back now."

"Cody attacked Mike?"

Phil nodded. "Seems like."

"That brat."

"Don't get worked up."

"I can't help it. Mike and Randy are happy together. Can't Cody see that?"

"I fear not."

Morrison growled and plopped down onto the bed. "He makes me so mad."

"I know, babe."

"I hope Mike's okay."

"You know Mike."

"Yeah...I do." He turned to Phil. "I'll just let them rest. They're going to be very tired."

Phil nodded and kissed him.

Mike and Randy made it back to their hotel room that morning like Randy told Phil. Both men were tired but were happy to be in their own bed. Mike had a concussion and Randy opted for them to stay in the hospital just in case anything should happen.

The Viper helped his fiance out of his clothes and took his own off as well. They both laid down with Mike's head on Randy's chest.

"I can't believe Cody attacked me like that," Mike mumbled.

"I know," Randy said. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault."

"I feel like it is. If I didn't break up with him..."

"Then you won't be happy."

Randy nodded. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

Randy linked their hands together. "I called Vince and let him know what happened."

"And?"

"He's giving us two days off to celebrate our engagement."

"Yay." Mike kissed Randy's chest. "I wonder what Alex is doing."

Alex had his head on John's chest as he stared at the obvious tent in Cena's boxers. He looked up at the sleeping Champ and back down the hardened member. He tentatively reach out and slipped a finger underneath Cena's waistband. He lifted and looked in. His eyes grew wide and gently let go of the band.

_He's bigger than my toys,_ Alex thought.

John watched him through half closed eyes. He smiled at Alex's curiosity. He closed his eyes when Alex turned to look at him again. The blond turned his attention back to Cena's member. He lifted the waistband to get another look. He gently pushed his boxers down to get a better view of it. He gave a small smile before covering him back up.

"John," Alex said.

John shifted.

"John?"

"Sleepy."

"Do you have anything to do today?"

"What time is it?"

Alex looked at the alarm clock. "Eight thirty."

"I don't have to go be anywhere until one."

"Okay. Just making sure." Alex turned and set the alarm for eleven. "Eleven okay?"

"That's fine. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have my heater back as well?"

Alex blushed and laid his head back down onto Cena's chest. John wrapped his muscular arms around the young man. They both fell asleep once more.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Twelve**

Weeks past and Alex got third place. He was dejected but happy that he made it this far. He walked to the locker room slowly. He was sad that he would not get any more gifts from his secret admirer since he was going to leave. It was one of the things that kept him going. He got to the room went directly to his locker. He opened it and saw an envelope.

_Sorry that your dreams didn't get to come true._

_Your gift is waiting for you at your room._

_There will be a party Friday night._

_I hope that you will be there._

_I'll make myself known then._

Alex broadly smiled. "I finally get to meet him."

The young blond took a shower and quickly dressed after he dried off. He went to his truck and drove back to the hotel. He practically skipped to his room. Alex entered and looked around. He went to his bedroom and smiled. In the middle of the bed, slept a white kitten. Alex went over and knelt down. He folded his arms and placed them on the bed so he could lay his chin on them while he watched the kitten sleep. He examined it and noticed that its ears were folded down. Alex cocked his head to the side.

Alex saw a note beside the kitten and he reached for it.

_This is your gift, my love._

_It's a Scottish Fold. Notice how its ears fold down._

_Her name is Snuggles._

_In the kitchen are some supplies for her._

Alex smiled. He took the kitten into his arms and she meowed. He began to stroke her as he laid down. He lay on his side and placed her back onto the bed closer to him. She began to play with his fingers before falling back to sleep.

The blond thought, _Who are you, mystery man?_

He heard a knock at the door and he carefully climbed out of bed so not disturb Snuggles. He spied through the peephole and smiled.

"Hi, John," Alex greeted.

"Hi," Cena greeted as he walked in. "I'm sorry that you lost."

"That's fine. Mike said that he'll come up with something."

Cena nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

"I would, but I just became a father."

Cena stared at him.

"I have a pet kitten."

"Oh." John chuckled. "Where is it?"

"She's asleep." Alex led him to the bedroom.

Snuggles lay on her back right where he left her.

"Cute," Cena said.

"Isn't she?" Alex crawled back into bed and ran his finger over her stomach. "You can join me if you want."  
>Cena smiled and got on the other side. He too touched the soft fur. Every once in awhile their fingers would brush against each other. Alex blushed when it happened.<p>

"You know, you look cute when you blush," Cena said, staring at him.

"Thanks." Alex looked down at the cat. "What would you like to eat tonight?"

"I don't know."

Snuggles stretched and rolled onto her front. She blinked several times and stared at the men. She meowed.

"Oh! So cute," Alex breathed. "Are you hungry?"

The young blond took her into his arms and rolled out of bed. Cena followed them to the kitchen. There was kitty litter box set up along with a drinking and food dish. There were several small cans of food on the counter, pet shampoo, and a bag full of toys. Alex set her down and opened a can to feed her. He went into the fridge and found a bottle of lactose free milk. He cocked his head and gave her some. The kitten began to eat.

Alex smiled and looked to Cena, who watched him. The young blond blushed again.

"I heard about what you did to Wade," Cena said.

"He's never going to leave me alone, is he?" Alex asked.

"Well, I think Mark will have a say in that."

"Mark's not going to kill him, is he?"

"Scare him."

Alex nodded. "Have you decided on what you wanted for dinner yet?" He moved to fridge to look in.

Cena gulped and came up behind Alex.

Alex straightened up and turned to the Champ. They stared into each other's eyes. Cena slowly exhaled as he cupped Alex's face into his hands.

"John..."

The older man leaned forward and brushed his lips against Alex's. The blond parted his lips a bit and Cena gently pushed his tongue in. The young blond moaned and closed his eyes. They stood, kissing each other. John explored the new confines of the young blond's mouth.

Snuggles meowed and they pulled apart to look at her. Alex smiled and blushed once again. Cena chuckled at her. She had milk dripping down from her chin as she licked her face.

"I need to...I need to clean her up," Alex said.

Cena nodded.

Alex scooped the kitten up and filled the sink with lukewarm water. Cena got the pet shampoo and decided to help the young blond out. They bathed the kitten, who seemed to enjoy the water.

"Could you get me a towel?" Alex asked.

John nodded and went to the bathroom. He came back with a towel and handed it to Alex. He wrapped the kitten up and began to dry her off.

"I hope the hotel allows pets," Alex said.

"They do," John replied. "I saw a couple of dogs being carried out in handbags. I think there's a kennel to watch pets when the occupants are out for the day."

"I need to look into that." Alex sat down on the couch, still drying his baby. "You can play a game if you want."

John nodded and decided to put in "Left 4 Dead." Alex watched Cena take down zombies and get through the first stage fairly unscathed.

"That was thrilling," Alex said as he put Snuggles down. He watched as she explored the living room. He went and got a toy. It was a ball with a bell inside. He rolled it towards her and she jumped at it. She batted the toy around and chased after it.

Cena chuckled.

"What do you want for dinner?" Alex asked again.

John thought a moment. "We wanna get some burgers?"

"We could do that."

"I'll get them. What do you want?"

"I like Burger King."

"Anything in particular."

"Surprise me."

"How about this? I'll just get lots of burgers. You have drinks and chips so I don't have to worry about that."

Alex nodded.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Cena left.

…

Randy watched as Mike slept. He smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back as quickly as possible."

The blond stirred but soon stilled.

Randy grabbed his keys and wallet. He opened the door and let Morrison in.

"You sure about this?" JoMo asked.

The Viper nodded. "Watch over him."

"I will."

The Viper left and went to his car. He drove to the other side of town and got to a hotel. He went directly to a room and Phil opened the door when he knocked. Randy stepped in and inspected everything. The room was set up for a romantic evening for two. A table was arranged for dinner and the bed had rose petals spread across the sheets. A bucket of ice with a champagne bottle sat on the nightstand with two flutes.

"Do you like?" Phil asked.

Randy nodded. "Thanks for this."

"Not a problem. Just don't drink the champagne. The wine is fine."

Randy nodded. "I'll let you know when I'm ready."

A knock came.

Punk smirked. "I'll be in the closet."

The Viper waited until Phil was well hidden before answering the door. He looked to Cody.

"Thank you for coming," Randy said.

"I almost didn't seeing what you did to me," Cody said as he entered. He stared at the room. "What's this for?"

"Me apologizing."

Cody nodded.

"Care for dinner?"

"Okay."

Both men sat down and Randy uncovered their plates. Cody had an Italian Cobb Salad while Randy had the Seafood Cannelloni. Both men ate and talked about work and themselves.

"I really like this," Cody said as he finished up his meal.

"I did too," Randy replied.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I still love you."

"I know." Randy held Cody's hand. "It was actually a real turn on for me. You fighting for me like that."

Cody stared at him.

"I had to keep up appearances. How would it look if I didn't go help my fiance in his time of need?"

"Terrible."

"Exactly."

"So...what are you trying to say?"

"Maybe...I would like to give you another chance." Randy brought Cody's hand to his lips.

The Dashing One licked his lips. "Do you mean that?"

Randy stood up and went to the young man. He brought him to his feet and kissed him. Cody responded back.

"Let's drink some champagne," Randy suggested.

"Okay."

Randy went to the bed and pulled the bottle out of the bucket. He popped the cork and poured a glass for each of them. He handed one to Cody and watched as he sipped. The Viper placed his down and kissed the young man's neck.

"You're going to leave a mark," Cody protested.

"That's fine," Randy mumbled.

Cody downed his drink and dropped the glass onto the floor. The flute rolled underneath the bed. Randy pulled Cody's clothes off and threw them aside.

"I'm getting sleepy," Cody said.

"Hush, I'll make you feel good. Real good," Randy said as he pushed him onto the bed.

Cody smiled and closed his eyes. He was soon out.

Randy climbed off as Phil came out of the closet.

"That's some fast acting shit," Randy said.

"I know. That why I told you not to drink any," the Straight Edge Superstar said.

Randy nodded. "Are you sure you're straight edge?"

Phil laughed as they went about cuffing Cody to the bed. Phil went back to the closet and pulled a bag out.

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"Morrison's old toys that he wanted to threw away, but I thought they would come in handy." Phil pulled out a thirteen inch double dong and a box of condoms.

"Kinky bastards," Randy said.

"What about you and Mike?" Phil asked as he waved the dong around. "I've seen Mike's toys. I know about the dungeon."

Randy stared at him.

"The cook-out in St. Louis. I got lost in your house."

"Figured." He furrowed his eyebrows. "When did you see Mike's toys?"

"He was showing Morrison this new thing and I looked in the chest. You call us 'kinky bastards'."

"We have a healthy sexual relationship."

"Whatever. Oh, I also went by the sex shop and bought an inflatable sheep."

Randy chuckled. "This is going to be fun."

…

Cena and Alex watched a movie while Snuggles ran about playing with her toy. Alex had his head in Cena's lap and the Champ stroked his hair.

"John?" Alex called.

"Yeah?" John responded.

"Did you mean to kiss me?"

"Yeah. Did you like it?"

"I did."

"Do-do you want me to do it again?"

Alex sat up and stared at him. "Yes."

John nodded and grabbed the back of his head. He brought Alex to his lips and traced his tongue across the bottom of the young blond's lips. Alex parted them and John slipped his tongue in. Their tongues wrestled a bit before Alex let John take over. Cena pulled Alex fully into his lap. He trailed his hand down Alex's chest to his belt. He pulled up the young man's shirt and slid his hand in. The Champ stroked his chest. He played with Alex's nipples causing him to moan.

Snuggles meowed and both men slowly pulled apart. She meowed again and this time it was a bit more frantic.

Alex looked around. He saw that she had tangled herself up in the Xbox and DVD cords.

"Lord," Alex breathed as he scrambled out of Cena's lap. He went over and took Snuggles out of the cords. "What were you thinking?"

Snuggles meowed.

Alex kissed the top of her head.

John chuckled.

The young man looked up at him. "Sorry."

"Not a problem."

"Do you want to stay tonight?"

"You don't mind?"

"I would like to kiss you again."

John smiled. "I would like that as well. Let me get a change of clothes." He got up, gave Alex a quick kiss, and left.

Alex smiled and went to the kitchen. He placed Snuggles into the litter box. She sat there looking at him. She started to scratch at the litter and moved around.

A knock came and he went to answer it.

"Hey," Alex greeted.

"Where's Snuggles?" Cena asked.

"I put her in the litter box to do her business."

Cena nodded and placed his things in the room. He came back out and went to the kitchen where Alex stood with a smile on his face. He looked at well and saw that Snuggles fell asleep in the litter box.

"I don't know if I should get her out or leave her," Alex said.

"Just leave her," Cena said. "You wanna go to bed?"

Alex nodded.

Cena grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. They stripped, dressed in pajama bottoms, and crawled into bed. Cena propped himself on his right elbow to look down at Alex. He began to stroke the young man's chest with his left hand.

"We don't have to do anything," John said.

Alex bit the corner of his lower lip. He ran his hand up and down Cena's chest. "I know."

He reached up and brought John down for a kiss. John shifted over on top of Alex. He pried Alex's legs apart with his knee and lay between them. Alex whimpered when their members rubbed against each other. The Champ slowly ground his hips, rubbing his groin against Alex's.

They heard scratching. They stopped and watched as Snuggles climbed up onto the bed. They both chuckled.

"Sorry," Alex said.

"Not a problem." Cena rolled off of him.

Snuggles meowed.

Alex sat up, took the feline into his arms, and hugged her. He laid back down onto his side, pressing his back against the Champ. Alex placed her down and wiggled his fingers in front of her. She swatted at them. Alex chuckled. Cena placed a kiss onto his shoulder.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me Friday?" John asked.

"There's going to be a party that night."

"After?"

"I would like that."

Both men smiled and went back to watching the kitten.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Mike, Alex, and Morrison looked around almost every shop in town for the perfect outfit for tonight's party.

"Why is everyone wearing white?" Morrison asked as he examined a shirt.

"The title of the party is '7th Heaven'," Mike replied.

Morrison and he looked at each other and laughed.

Alex rolled his eyes and looked at another suit. "You don't have to wear all white...just some."

Morrison pulled out a suit and smiled. "I think this would look best with a black shirt. What do you think, Mizzy?"

"With your body...hell yeah," Mike replied. "I'm thinking stone washed jeans, gray shirt, and this jacket."

Alex held up a red shirt and pressed it against Mike's body.

"I like the red better," John replied.

Mike took it and looked at himself in the mirror. "Yeah. Thanks, A-Ry."

"Not a problem."

They continued to browse for Alex's outfit.

"Hey, Mike," Alex whispered.

The older blond looked up at him.

"My secret admirer is coming tonight."

"Really?"

Alex nodded. "I feel kind of bad."

"Why?"

"Me and John have been spending a lot of our time together this past week."

Mike looked to Morrison.

"Sorry...Cena."

"Okay."

"We've made out."

"WHAT?"

Morrison looked up. "What's wrong?"

"You and Cena?" Mike stared at his friend.

"When did that happen?" Morrison asked as he walked over.

"We made out...this past week," Alex spoke quietly.

Morrison and Mike stared at him. "Wow."

"So have you two..." Morrison began.

"No," Alex said. "I haven't even used the toys yet."

"What?" Mike began to swat at him. "What's the point of getting them if you're not going to use them?"

"I haven't had time," Alex said. He moved to another rack. "How about this one?"

"I would wear a blue shirt, light blue," John suggested.

"Tie?" Alex asked.

"No," Mike replied. "This belt and this handkerchief."

Alex stared at the black leather belt and black and white handkerchief. "That works."

They moved onto shoes. They picked out the style that suited them and went with their outfits before purchasing. They went to lunch at a nice bistro.

"Man, look at their food," Morrison breathed.

"Looks really good," Alex replied.

"May I get your drink order?" a waitress asked.

"I would like to try the Purple Kiss," Alex said.

"Strawberry Daiquiri please," John ordered.

Mike looked over the drinks. "Raspberry Mojito."

She nodded and left.

"Should we get an appetizer?" Alex asked.

"The Calamari looks good," Mike said.

"Let's get that," Alex replied.

The waitress came back with their drinks.

"We would like to start with the Calamari," Alex said.

"You want plain, lemon pepper, or Indian curry?" she offered.

The guys looked at each other.

"Lemon pepper sounds good," Mike replied.

She nodded.

"The Roasted Lamb Pita with Sweet Potato fries," Mike ordered.

"I would like to try the Salmon BLT," Morrison said.

"Um...the Lobster Salad looks good," Alex replied. "Asian dressing."

She smiled and took their menus.

"So, have you started planning your wedding yet?" Alex asked.

Mike shook his head after he took a sip of his drink. "We're trying to get the date down first."

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Morrison questioned.

"I don't know," Mike answered. "I mean, I don't even know where I would want the wedding to be held. St. Louis, Cleveland, LA..."

"Have you ever thought about getting married before?" Alex inquired.

"Yeah...to a woman. Now that I'm in the woman's position and this is hard." Mike laughed.

Their calamari came out and they dug in.

"This is really good," Mike replied.

The other two nodded.

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" John replied.

Phil, Randy, and Cena were shopping themselves. They trudged through store after store after store. Randy was the only one that found what he was looking for. Phil and Cena were at a loss.

"So, how are you and Alex doing?" Randy asked when Phil dressed.

"What?" Phil came to the dressing room door.

"Good...have a date after the party," John replied as he looked at himself.

"Really?" the Straight Edge Superstar asked. "About damn time."

"Have you told him yet?" Randy asked.

Cena sighed, "Not yet."

"Told him what?" Phil came out and looked at himself. He dressed in black pinstriped slacks with a white pinstriped jacket and white buttoned up shirt.

"If you wear a black pinstriped hat, it'll tie it all together," Randy replied as he stared at some pictures on his phone. He chuckled.

Phil nodded.

"I'll tell him tonight." Cena went to change.

"Tell him what?" Phil asked once more.

"Cena has been sending Alex gifts," Randy replied.

"Oh...a secret admirer." Phil looked himself over. "It looks good. What kind of hat?"

"Fedora," Cena and Randy replied.

Phil laughed as he went to change.

"I got nothing," Cena said as he came out.

"You have to find something," Randy said. He chuckled again.

"What are you looking at?" Cena asked.

"Pictures that Phil and I took."

Phil came out.

"What kind of pictures?" John asked.

"Incriminating ones," Phil replied.

"These are just for a quick message. I have more on a flash drive," Randy replied as he handed Cena the phone.

John flipped through the pictures. They were all of Cody in sexually compromising positions. One picture was with him and a inflatable sheep riding his cock. Another had him stuffed with two dildos in his ass and one in his mouth. John's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his baseball cap as he took in more pictures. He finally handed the phone back.

"You think he'll get the message?" John asked.

"He better...if he doesn't want the whole world to see these," Randy said.

"Remind me to never piss you off," John said.

Randy chuckled.

Phil laughed and said, "Let's go find a hat."

They went searching for what he was looking for and found it. Phil made his purchase and they left. They went to another store, but Cena could not find anything. He gazed lazily around and his eyes stopped at a poster. It was a martial arts poster. He folded his arms and smiled.

…

The party was in full swing. Mike and Randy danced together while Morrison and Phil talked. Alex gazed down at the sea of white. He waited for his secret admirer to show up. He got a tap on the shoulder and turned around. He gasped.

Wade stood in front of him, eyes down. "I came to say that I'm sorry."

Alex stared at him. He looked around and saw Mark and Glenn in the corner, staring at Wade. Alex sighed.

"I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I'm sorry," Wade apologized.

Alex nodded. "You really did hurt me, Wade. If you wanted to hang out or do something to get to know me, fine. But to attack me like that."

Wade nodded.

The young blond studied the Brit for a moment. "Hi, I'm Alex."

"I'm Wade...Wade Barrett."

Both men shook hands and Wade walked away. Alex turned around and scanned the dance-floor. Alex spotted Dolph and waved him over.

The man came up to him a smiled.

"I have a question to ask you," Alex said.

"Okay," Dolph replied.

"Have you been leaving me gifts?"

The man stared at Alex and shook his head. "Why?"

"For the past few weeks, I've been getting gifts from a secret admirer and I thought it was you."

"Sorry."

"Thanks."

Dolph smiled and left the man to his thoughts. An hour past and Alex sighed.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Mike asked.

"I'm waiting for my admirer...or at least Cena," Alex said.

"Cena's not here?" Mike looked over the dance-floor.

"No." Alex leaned against the railing. "What if I got stood up? By both men?"

"Cena would never do that."

Alex nodded.

"Have no fear. They'll come." Mike went back to Randy.

The young blond went back to looking over the dance-floor. He looked over the curtained entrance way. He straightened up. Cena stepped out and gazed up at him. He wore what appeared to be a karate gi. The edge of the top was done in gold threading. On the right side was an image of a gold dragon while on the left was a tiger. He had on white dress shoes. In his arms he carried white roses. Cena slowly walked in and mouthed something. Alex shook his head. John said something again. The blond shook his head once more.

The music came to an end as Cena shouted, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Everyone looked at him. Some laughed and others clapped their hands. Alex smiled and ran downstairs to him. Cena threw the roses into the air and they were caught by Vladimir. He looked around confused. Alex and Cena hugged. The young blond nuzzled into his neck and he popped up his eyes. He took in a deep breathe and slowly pulled away.

Cena smiled down at him.

"You?" Alex asked.

John nodded.

Alex smiled and looked down.

Randy, Mike, Phil, and Morrison looked down at the new couple.

"They look so cute together," Mike said as he laid his head on Randy's shoulder.

"Is Cena dressed like Bruce Leroy from 'The Last Dragon'?" Punk asked.

"What?" Morrison replied.

"You know...'Kiss my Converse,' 'Catching bullets with his teeth,' Sho'nuff..." Phil rambled.

Morrison just stared at him. "I love you, sweetie."

"Well I be damned, he is," Randy said.

The friends laughed. Randy flickered his eyes to Cody, who sat with Ted. The young man looked up at him. Randy pulled a flash card and waved it with a smirk on his face. Cody turned red and turned his attention back to Ted. The Viper pocketed the memory card once more.

Phil looked at Randy and back to Cody. He chuckled. Morrison looked at his boyfriend. Phil smirked and John nodded.

"Do you still want to go out on that date?" Cena asked Alex after awhile of staring at him.

Alex just nodded.

The Champ led the young blond out of the club while people clapped for them. John held the door open for Alex and he slipped in. Cena got into the driver's side and they drove off.

Alex stared at John for a long while.

"What?" Cena eventually asked.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

John sighed. "To be honest, I was kind of scared. I didn't think you would go for someone like me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been a long time since I fell in love with someone...since Christian."

"Christian and you?"

The Champ nodded.

"Wait...you love me?"

"From the moment I laid eyes on you."

Alex turned his attention out the window. He smiled. "Why me? You could have anyone, but why me?"

John pulled to a stop and looked to him. "Because I think you're wonderful." He leaned forward and kissed him. "And beautiful." Another kiss. "Talented." Kiss. "Intelligent." Kiss.

A car honked and Cena pulled away from Alex to drive once more.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Dinner on the beach."

They got there and had their dinner at a beach side restaurant. After dinner, John took Alex's hand and they walked the beach, talking about everything and yet nothing.

"John?"

Cena looked to Alex, who pushed him away. The young blond ran away while laughing. Cena grinned and gave chase. Alex was able to dodge him and keep out of his reach. He turned to look at Cena and fell backwards. Cena pounced on top of him and stared into his eyes.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you," Alex began. "I like your outfit."

"Seeing how you and I like 'The Last Dragon' I figured might as well dress like Leroy."

The young blond nodded. "Will you kiss me?"

"I thought you never asked."

Their lips locked in a heated kiss.

"Shall we take this back in your room?" Cena panted.

Alex frantically nodded.

He pulled Alex onto his feet. Both men jogged to back to the car. Cena drove back to the hotel as quickly as possible. They got there and went to the elevator. They waited until they got to Alex's room. John pinned the younger man against the door as he plundered his mouth. He pulled away and dragged him to the bedroom.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Cena said.

"I understand," Alex replied.

"Where's Snuggles?"

"She's around."

John nodded. Both men stripped and sat on the bed studying each other.

"Do you want me to lay down?" Cena asked.

Alex nodded and John did so. The young blond ran his hands down John's chest. He smiled as he got to his hips. He moved down to his thighs and massaged them. John licked his lips as the young man explored his body. He moaned when Alex ghosted his fingers over his hardened member.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alex asked.

John shook his head and gazed at him. "My turn."

Alex lay down and John began his exploration. He kissed every inch of skin before making his way down to Alex's member. He lightly stroked it. The young blond licked his lips as he gently bucked into Cena's hand.

"I can stop," Cena said.

Alex shook his head.

John nodded and smiled. He licked the tip, tasting Alex's pre-cum. John took the younger man into his mouth and began to suck.

"Oh God!" Alex mouthed.

John worked the boy into a mewling mess. He worked harder and harder until Alex shot a load into Cena's mouth. John swallowed it all.

"Did-did you just...swallow?" Alex asked.

John nodded. "You taste really good."

Alex smiled and then frowned. "Do I have to swallow?"

"Only if you want to."

The young man nodded.

"Stroke me," John said as he laid down.

Alex reached for it and did as he was told.

"Go slow."

Alex did so. He went down close to it to watch as pre-cum leaked from the slit. Alex tentatively licked the salty sweet substance. John moaned causing Alex to smile. He licked again and twirled his tongue around the tip.

"Just like that."

Alex sucked the tip a little bit.

"Baby..."

He let him go and blew on John's penis. He began to tickle John's testicles with his tongue as John threaded his fingers into Alex's short hair. The young man dragged his tongue from the underside of Cena's cock all the way up to the tip before taking him into his mouth again. He slowly bobbed his head and every time he went down he took another inch. He gagged slightly and stopped.

"Sorry," he breathed.

"No problem," John whispered.

Alex continued his slow work. He back to lick up and down John's shaft like a lollipop. Every once in awhile, he would twist and turn his tongue in a zig-zag motion. He would suck the tip gently and then added more pressure. He quickened his work and when John was ready to pop, he held Alex's head in place as he shot into his mouth. Alex let John go and tried to swallow. He quickly went to the bathroom and spat it out.

"Sorry," he called.

"Don't worry about it," John replied. "Come back to bed."

Alex did so and gave him a lopsided smile. "I mean, it's hot, but..."

"You'll get used to it."

"Okay."

John brought him into a kiss. "So, what else you want to do?"

"I have some porn if you want to watch."

"We can do that. What kind do you have?"

"Straight, bi, and gay porn."

"Let's go for bi."

Alex nodded and went to the bottom drawer. He got a DVD out. Both men made their way to the living room. Alex popped it in and they began to watch. During the film, Alex shift to get comfortable a few times.

Snuggles came out of her hiding spot and began to play with her ball.

John smiled at him. "Do you want to try that?"

"Play with the ball?"

"No...that." John pointed to the screen.

"Yeah...but will it hurt?"

"The first time."

Alex bit his lover lip. "I have some toys and lube."

"This is up to you. We could just cuddle. I mean, we're a new couple."

The young blond looked into John's blues. "Well, technically, we've been dating for a few weeks now."

"How so?"

"Movie nights and the gifts."

John laughed. "Okay...if you want to count that."

Alex turned off the movie and dragged Cena back to the bedroom. He pulled out the small pink dildo and the lube that Jackie recommended for toys. Alex opened the package and took the toy out. He slowly exhaled as he examined it. He handed it to John and laid down onto his back. John spread the lube onto the toy and laid down between Alex's legs. He slowly massaged the tip of the dildo against the tight pucker.

"Just relax," John cooed.

Alex nodded and kissed Cena.

John slowly pushed the toy in. Alex squeezed his eyes shut as the felt the burn.

"It's okay, it's okay," John said over and over again.

Cena pulled the toy out and pushed back into slowly until he got four inches into the younger man. Alex moaned and opened his eyes to look at John. The older twisted the toy as he continued his slow work. Alex began to rock against the dildo. John turned the toy.

"OH!" Alex arched his back. "What was that?"

"Your prostate."

"That felt really good."

John did it again and again. This time Alex came onto his stomach.

"Fuck..." the young blond panted.

The Champ smiled. "Let me clean you up." John pulled the toy out and got up. He went to the bathroom and got a towel. He wiped up Alex's cum and threw the towel on the floor.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you..."

Cena studied him and nodded. "You sure?"

Alex nodded.

"Do you want me to wear a condom?"

"Are you clean?"

"Yeah."

"Then no."

John lubed himself up and got back between Alex's legs. He sank into the young man's willing body.

"You okay?" John asked.

Alex nodded and John began to thrust. Alex pulled him into a kiss and moaned into his mouth. The Champ pushed harder and faster. He changed angles trying to find Alex sweet spot. The young man screamed into his mouth. John smiled inwardly and aimed for that bundle. He could the familiar tightening and reached Alex's member. He stroked him fast. Alex arched his back and came again.

"Wrap your legs around me," John managed.

Alex did so and gripped onto Cena's forearms. John thrust harder and faster. He soon grunted out his release. He still pushed, emptying all he had into the younger man. He rested his forehead against Alex's, eyes closed. He caught his breathe, slowly blinking.

Their eyes soon locked.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

John smiled.

Alex hugged him.

"I need to get off of you, baby."

"No, you don't. I can handle your weight."

"Okay."

Alex kissed John's cheek. "Hey...can I top next time?"

Cena chuckled. "I'll think about it."

"Okay. Maybe next time, we'll use the other toys. I have apple flavored lube."

"I like apples."

Alex smiled broadly.

John held onto Alex and rolled over so they could be on their sides. They lazily kissed each other and pulled apart when they heard Snuggles climbing her way up the bed.

"Now, I'm regretting getting you a cat," John said.

"Hush!" Alex rolled over and petted Snuggles.

She meowed. He picked her up and took her to her own bed that he bought when he was out. She settled down and curled up into a ball. Alex went back to bed and got comfortable in Cena's arms. He kissed John's chest and soon fell asleep.

John thought about Christian and the past they shared. It was a good one despite the fact Christian left him without an explanation or a good-bye. His mind soon wandered to the countless men and women he was with and how unhappy he really was with them. He looked to Alex and smiled. Yeah, love can be a mysterious thing and right now, he was in love and he was loved. No more lonely nights or random hookups. For the first time in a long time, John felt complete.

He kissed the top of Alex's head. "Thank you for choosing me. I promise to take care of you and...I love you."

John soon settled down to sleep as smile ghosted on Alex's face.

**The End**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it. A big shout out to: RockyGirl19, BlackDiamons.32.20.54, cenarko1986, LadyDragonsblood, The Emcee, 21JumpStreetMcQuiads, Mademoiselle Else, Blue Stav, JoyMcD, and Cena'sPrincess. You guys are great for taking time to read my story and reviewing.**

**A/N 2: Don't forget my other stories if you haven't yet. I have more story ideas that I'm working on. Go me!**


End file.
